This is my life
by sleepyblaine
Summary: Set during 'Original Song', during and after that amazing kiss between Blaine and Kurt. With my own little twist :D I suck at summaries but PLEASE read!
1. Discovering

"What's that?"

I jumped as I heard Blaine's voice. I looked up and sighed, and put my glue gun down.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," I said.

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

"Do tell?" I asked. I braced myself.

"Candles, by Hey Monday," he breathed. I smiled.

"I'm impressed – you're usually so 'Top 40'."

He blinked. "Yeah, well, I wanted something a little more… emotional." He sat down in the chair diagonal to mine and looked over all my craft items. I frowned.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" I was curious. Blaine sighed.

"Kurt… there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are… I've been looking for you forever.'" He put his hand on mine and my heart jumped.

"Watching you do blackbird this week… That was a moment for me…" He paused, then added, "About you."

He shook his head, like he was looking for the right words. "You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

I was dumbfounded – I didn't know what to say. I didn't have time to comprehend anything, though, because before I knew it he had leaned over and his lips were inches from mine. Not thinking, I closed the distances between us and found my mouth connected to his, shivers rocking uncontrollably through my body. I brought my hand up to his jaw and ran my tongue over his bottom lip; he sighed in response. Then he pulled away and I let my hand drop to the table with a thud. He sat down and stared at a sequin on the table, and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. I inhaled.

"We should… we should practice," he said, rubbing his forehead. I exhaled.

"I thought we were."

When I said that he looked at me, and I couldn't read all the emotion in his eyes at once; lust, for me obviously; confusion, at this new feeling; pain, what would everyone think of him?; embarrassment, had what he just done ruined everything for them?; and I think there was… love in there too, but I couldn't be sure because he'd attacked my face again, more furiously this time, and I felt his tongue pushing its way into my mouth. I frowned and shook my head, and he froze and sat down. He took my hand and I looked down, but he dipped his head so he was looking into me eyes.

"Everything okay?" he asked. I nodded but a tear dropped from my face to my pants. Blaine looked alarmed as he dragged me from my chair to his lap. I took a breath; it was jagged and broken. He gently pushed my head down until it was resting in the crook of his neck and I curled my legs up. I felt so stupid but it was oddly comforting.

"Kurt, Kurt, what's the matter?" he asked. I breathed in again and my breath hitched in my throat.

"I've loved you for so long Blaine," I wept. I felt like a fucking child, being comforted like this, but when I tried to sit up he wouldn't let me. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." He reached into his Dalton blazer and pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to me. I sat up and he let me this time, and I unfolded it. I almost died when I saw what it was – the red love-heart with out names and an arrow going through it. He chuckled when he saw my surprised expression.

"Blaine… where did you get this?" I asked. He smiled.

"You dropped it when we walked out of Lima Bean one time," he said. I folded the paper back up and threw it on the table.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He wiped a tear from the corner of my eye with his thumb and nodded.

"I love you, Kurt," he said, and my heart melted.

"Kurt, my brother!" was how we were greeted when we walked inside the living room to my house. Finn and Puck were sitting on the lounge, empty bottles scattered everywhere. Blaine whistled a long, low whistle, and took his scarf off. I stared.

"Noah," I fumed. "Finn. What is all this?"

"We had a party, man!" Fin boomed. I flinched. Blaine chuckled and walked forward a few steps, to put both his hands on either side of my hips. Even though I was currently furious with my brother and his best friend, his touch still sent shockwaves through my body, even through my thick Dalton blazer. I quivered. He chuckled sexily.

Puck's gaze fell from my annoyed expression to my waist. He raised his eyebrow.

"Got something you wanna, uh, tell us?" he asked. I could tell he wasn't as drunk as Finn but he had still had a few. I placed my hands on my hips, over Blaine's, and rolled my eyes. Finn looked at me and then Blaine, and then laughed. He sounded like a fucking hyena, and I was pretty sure he was going red in the face, so I sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand and led him through the hallway and down the stairs into my room. When we got there he let go of my hand and sat down on my bed, and shrugged his blazer off. I put my bag down and unbuttoned my own, and loosened my tie. Sighing, I turned to him, and found he was staring at me in awe. I looked around uncomfortably.

"Come here," he said. I hesitantly walked towards my bed and sat down on the edge, and Blaine chucked.

"I meant here," he said, pointing to the divot in the bed where I usually slept. My heart picked up speed as I scooted myself closer to him and sat where I was told. Blaine was lying down so I did too, facing him. His eyes were the most amazing green up close, mesmerising. He reached out his hand and ran his thumb over my cheekbone. He inhaled and smiled.

"_The power lines went out, and I am all alone, but I don't really care at all, not answering my phone…_" he sang to me. I put my hand up to my face and held his there and I took a breath.

"_All the games you played, the promised you made, couldn't finish what you started, only darkness still remains…"_ He frowned, and I immediately blushed.

"No, I think I should sing that part. You should start it," he agreed with himself. So I took a deep breath and sang the first line, and he followed me, voice like butter.

"_Lost sight, couldn't see, when it was you and me…_"

"_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light…_" His voice harmonised with mine perfectly, like we were born to sing together.

"_But I think I'll be alright…_" Our voices trailed off and he leaned in closer to me, capturing my lips with his. His free hand wound around the small of my back and pushed me closer – I didn't object. I had always wondered what it would be like, kissing a boy, and now I knew. I'd kissed a girl before, at a party when I was fourteen, her name was Alice Black. She was pretty, but she looked the same as all the other girls to me. I don't know what it was about boys, they just appealed to me more, I guess.

My thoughts swirled around in my head and then vanished as he rolled us over so he was on top of me but I felt no weight. He pulled his lips away from mine to look at me for a split second, and then bent his head down to my jugular, where he nibbled and kissed the part where my jaw met my neck. I wound my hands into his hair and sighed. I felt his lips pull into a smile as he pushed himself up and flipped us over so I was on top of him. I flailed, and lost my balance. He laughed as I struggled to regain my balance and I silenced him with a kiss as soon as I could get myself back up. His hands moved to my ribs as I took control, nervous as all hell but getting more and more confident by the minute.

We were both practically naked when my dad bolted down the stairs and into my room. Well, Blaine was – I was still in my pants but Blaine only had his boxers on. My dad took one look at us tangled rather un-gentlemanly like on my bed and swore.

"What the FUCK?" he screamed. Blaine immediately sat up and I cringed.

"Burt… Uh, Mr. Hummel," he corrected himself. "Wow. Did you enjoy your date with Mrs. Hudson? I mean Hummel?" My dad shook his head as he changed from purple to red to blue then red again. I fluttered my hands as I searched for a way to explain but he cut me off.

"You're going back to McKinley High," he growled through his teeth. Blaine's expression was much like mine, a mask of horror and shock. My face was still slightly flushed from our kissing.

"No, Mr. Hummel," Blaine started to explain. "Don't… Don't make Kurt go back there. It was my fault, and I apologise. That was very inappropriate of us. I'm sorry."

My dad balled his hands into fists and stepped a few more steps into my room. I flinched when he grabbed Blaine's ear and dragged him from my bed towards the door. I couldn't stop the tears brimming and overflowing down my face as I bundled up his clothes.

"Blaine," I said, my voice border lining hysteria. He winced as he resisted against my dad's grasp and caught the clothes I threw at him neatly. He smiled apologetically at me and mouthed 'I love you' and then let himself be dragged like a dog through my door and down the stairs. My face wrinkled as I let the sobs take over and I threw a pillow at my door, laying down and hugging his tie close to me as I cried.

A/N: _AW poor Kurt! Ok so this is my first fic but I have heaps installed on my computer. Reviews are encouraged! I lover youhh allll :D_


	2. I'm Sorry

Top of Form

Dinner that night was so awkward. I didn't eat much; mainly I just pushed the food around on my plate with my fork. Finn kept sniggering until I kicked his foot under the table, hard. Then he shut up.

"Frozen yoghurt, anyone?" Carole stood up and grabbed her plate and my own. "Kurt honey, you didn't like my roast?"

"I'm just not hungry," I mumbled. I looked up through my eyelashes to find my dad was staring at me, face like thunder.

"Burt, you're scaring the kid," Carole mumbled as she came to get his plate. He 'mmmph'ed in response and I stood up, because I could feel the tears already forming.

"I'll be in my room," I choked. My dad nodded and I could feel his gaze on my back as I walked away. As I got into my room I didn't bother to close the door, I just laid down on my bed and sighed. My phone vibrated on the counter next to me, once, twice. It was a phone call, should I answer it? I picked up the phone to check the name, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw it.

Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Kurt." His voice sounded relieved, and… broken, like he'd been crying.

"Blaine, I'm so-"  
>"Shhh."<p>

"But I-"

"No. I know you didn't mean to, Kurt. It's okay, it was my fault anyway. I should have been more careful." The tone in his voice made me want to cry.

"Blaine…"

"I love you," he said quickly before the line went dead. I stared at the phone while the tears streaked down my face. I cried out in agony and threw it at the wall, probably leaving a mark. I was too upset to check.

"Kurt, honey?" Carole's soft voice sounded in my doorway. I sniffed and turned over.

"Huh?"

"Kurt? Are you crying?" she walked into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. I sat up and crossed my legs, and wiped my cheek on the back of my shirt. I nodded.

"Wanna tell me why?" she asked. I inhaled and then exhaled loudly. My breath was broken and raspy.

"My dad caught me and Blaine…" I fumbled for the right word. A flicker of shock passed over my stepmother's face.

"Having s*x?" she asked. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. Why did adults always jump to that conclusion?

"No, we were… making out," I explained. Carole smiled.

"I didn't know you two were dating," she said softly. I nodded, sniffed, and smiled.

"We're going steady."

"Cute."

I sighed and sobbed. Carole crawled properly onto my bed and wrapped her arms around me.

"I know I'm not your mother," she whispered. "She would be so much better than me at this. I accept every inch of you, Kurt, like my own son though. I'm here to tell you it will be okay and somehow, you'll pull through. You always do."

I looked at her, and her face screamed nothing but adoration and pure worry. I patted her hand.

The doorbell rang. I heard my father heave himself off the couch and then there was the sound of a lock being rattled.

"Blaine," my father spat. I sat upright.

Blaine?

"Evening, Mr. Hummel," I heard his voice. My breath hitched in my throat.

"You are no longer welcome here," was my father's cruel reply. My face contorted in pain.

"I understand that. I am so very sincerely sorry about the other night, you can't imagine how terrible I feel. I understand your anger," he said.

"Yep. Get out."

"If I could just have a moment sir, I'd like to get my tie. I left it here the other day, by mistake."

It was silent for twelve seconds, I could hear Finn's 'Call of Duty' game in the room next door.

"You have ten seconds," my dad growled. "Go."

I heard footsteps on the stairs, and then he came to my door. When he saw my tear-streaked face his own turned into a mask of concern. I sobbed again, not taking my eyes off him, and Carole rubbed my back.

"Kurt," he said. I got up off my bed and made my way to him, burying my head in his chest and crying into his shoulder as he accepted my embrace and comforted me while I cried.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," I whispered. He shook his head.

"Not your fault," he mused, rocking me. There was the sound of heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs, and my dad emerged, towering over us. His face looked like death.

"Get your f*king tie, and leave," he hissed. Blaine nodded once, and stood up, pulling me with him. He caught my hand as I stood, but my dad growled under his breath and he let go quickly. He spotted his tie over the end of my bed and strode over, smiling at Carole. She smiled back.

"You have ten seconds before I throw you out of the window," my dad said through clenched teeth. Carole huffed and stood up.

"Leave the boy alone, Burt," she said. I looked at my dad – he looked surprised.

"They did nothing wrong. Kurt is almost an adult; he should be able to experiment and try new things." She walked over to put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour under my roof," my dad said bluntly. I clenched my fists.

"But it's my room!" I blurted, aware of how childish that sounded. Blaine chuckled one hard laugh.

"I don't give a f*k!" my dad exploded. He grabbed Blaine by the arm and pulled him out of my door. I felt the tears forming again.

"See you around?" Blaine said, letting himself be pulled again. I sobbed and nodded. He threw a quick smile at me before he disappeared out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The hallway was so empty, and everything was so familiar. I could see Principal Figgins at his desk, doing paperwork. There was Quinn's locker, and Rachel's. Mercedes and I used to hang out just there, I remembered, and I smiled as I remembered the time I took a slushy to the face for the team. I could hear loud, harmonic voices from a room down the hall and I smiled.

"_What have I done? I wish I could run, away from this ship going under…_"

Rachel. I hadn't seen Rachel for a while, and it was good to hear her voice again.

I rounded the corner and leaned against the auditorium door frame, and watched everyone. Brittany and Tina entered from stage left, and their voices rose suddenly in different pitches. They created a beautiful song together, and I was in awe.

"_What can you do when your good isn't good enough, and all that you touch tumbles do- _Oh my God, Kurt!" Rachel cut off mid-sing and rushed over to me. Mr. Schuester turned around and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey everyone," I said.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked, coming over with Tina on her heels.

"My dad's moved me back to McKinley," I said, shrugging.

"Why?" Noah Puckerman asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because my dad doesn't appreciate the fact that I'm growing up and trying new things," I said, in a smartass tone. Puck looked confused.

"Burt caught Kurt and Blaine being inappropriate 'under his roof'," Finn spoke up. I swallowed.

"Thanks, Finn," I said. He held two thumbs up at me and beamed.

"Aww!" Rachel said, hugging me. "It finally happened!"

I hugged her back gingerly. "Finally," I breathed, and promised myself I wouldn't cry.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Dad?"

I walked into the living room where my dad was lounged out across the couch, beer in his hand. He looked up when I walked in but didn't speak.

"No you can't have your boyfriend over, no you can't move back to Dalton," he said. My shoulders slumped but I went and sat down on the recliner. He looked indignantly at me.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. He shrugged. I took a deep breath.

"I'll do anything, dad. Anything. You can't make me stay at McKinley, dad, you can't."

"Uh, yes I can. You're not moving back to Dalton Academy, Kurt, drop it."

I stood up. He jumped. I narrowed my eyes.

"You've been really supportive, dad. I was terrified when I told you who I was, and I cried when you told me you were all good with it. I understand what we did was unacceptable and I'm _sorry_. We both are dad. Please let me move back to Dalton – I've been at McKinley high three days and I hate it already-"

"I understood when you told me you were gay. I didn't care because I'm a nice guy, and if that's who you want to be, fine. I sat down with you and talked to you about it and you seemed so nervous. I didn't expect to walk into your room and find you and your _best friend_ getting at it in your bed without clothes on. I just can't imagine what goes on in the dorm rooms at Dalton so that's why I pulled you out. I just don't want you to get hurt. And it will hurt, kid."

"Dad," I cried. I looked helplessly at him. "We haven't done anything yet. We're both new at this…" I didn't imagine I would be having this conversation with my father. I cursed when I breathed and it got caught in my throat.

"I'm sorry, dad. It was wrong. I really do apologise. But you need to let me move back to Dalton. Regionals are coming up and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is about your _choir_?" he asked.

"No! This is about my education, dad! You can't pull me out of Dalton for making a small mistake!"

"Small?" he asked incredulously. "You could have at least closed your f*king door!"

I turned and ran down the stairs, my vision blurred with furious tears. I grabbed a bag out of the closet while I held down the number 2 speed dial on my phone. Holding the cell between my neck and my shoulder, I shoved clothes and my hair products in the bag.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Blaine?" I choked. "Ask your dad if I can stay."

_A/N; WOOOH. I got 3 reviews within one night of posting my last story and all of them telling me to keep writing! I'm so happy with myself :3 I know I babbled a bit during this chapter but it's all for a good cause. I lover youhs sooo muchs :D _


	3. Different Regionals

The room was dark and almost completely silent – the only sound that could be heard was the whispering of our lips moving together. The bed was warm, and it was even warmer in Blaine's arms, my new favourite place to be. He moved his lips from mine down my jawline and across my neck. Both out shirts were on the floor, and the skin-against-skin contact was sending shivers through me every time we touched.

"Regionals tomorrow," I reminded him. He chuckled against my neck.

"It's going to suck not having you on stage with me," he murmured. I grimaced. The number that the New Directions were doing was totally awesome, but I would so much rather being onstage with Blaine and the Warblers. It wouldn't feel right without him. A sharp stab of anger, directed at my dad, shot though my stomach and I flinched. Blaine automatically stood up and switched the bedside lamp on. I winced when the room was suddenly filled with light but it was okay when I saw his face. Although it was masked with worry, his ruffled hair and flushed cheeks were still beautiful.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning. I smoothed out the lines on his forehead with my finger.

"Nothing," I said, putting my forehead to his. He relaxed and smiled, and turned the light off.

Xxxxxxx

"_How many times will it take for me to get it right?"_ Rachel sang. I sighed as I watched her belt out the depressing tune and the audience cheered. The rest of the girls went on – Santana, Lauren, Mercedes, and Quinn. When the song was finished, me and the rest of the guy ran on and took our places.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are the New Directions!" Rachel cried, and the crowd cheered again. As the teeny bop music came on, Rachel raced up the steps to take her place next to me and Finn. I glanced at her, and she smiled and winked at me.

I slammed my heels into the floor twice, to the beat of the song. I spun when it was my turn, flashing my best smile at the audience but erasing it as soon as my back was turned.

"_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero," _Rachel sang confidently. I danced along to the song, singing high when I had to, weaving way in and out of my friends as the song progressed. I accidently bumped into Sam while doing a three-sixty but I don't think anyone noticed. Then Mark came by with a fake slushy machine and we all took a cup, but I fumbled mine and dropped it, spilling red glitter all over the floor of the stage. I stood there in dismay while the others rushed forward and threw the glitter into the audience, and as soon as the crowd started to cheer I ran off to stage right where I was greeted with Blaine's comforting embrace. He knew I was about to cry.

"That was amazing, you did amazing," he soothed, and I sniffed. Rachel stormed up to us and after she got over the small shock of our embrace she looked furious.

"You couldn't try to be just a LITTLE more careful?" she cried as quietly as she could. I flinched.

"Easy, Rach," Blaine warned. She looked at his hand holding mine, scoffed, and stomped off.

Xxxxxxx

"Carla Turlington-Stevens!" The voiceover announced. The old blonde reeked of alcohol; I could smell her from here.

"My husband is verbally abusive and I have been drinking since noon," she announced. Everyone frowned, or looked confused. I looked at Blaine, he looked amused.

"I'm bored, let just see who won huh?" Mrs Stevens said. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out a bit of paper. My heart beat just a little bit faster. She took a deep breath…

"Congratulations Warblers, you're going to National's in New York!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and almost all of the guys from Dalton jumped up and down for joy; only Blaine stood there looking crushed. He looked at me with the word 'sorry' in his eyes and I shook my head. 'No' I mouthed. 'You deserve it'.

Everyone gasped as Sue Sylvester, who was coach of Aural Intensity, just waltzed right over and punched Carla Turlington-Stevens right in the mouth. The old lady teetered, and fell. She didn't get back up.

Xxxxxxxx

"You were so amazing today," he mumbled into my hair. I was almost asleep.

"Mmmph," I groaned, and he continued tickling my back.

"I'm so sorry we won," he said. I sighed.

"Blaine, you deserved to win. That song 'Misery' sounds amazing when you sing it. And 'Raise Your Glass' does too. The judges would have been blown away." I didn't know if he could comprehend my slurred, sleepy voice – I don't even think I knew what I was saying.

He sighed. "You can't convince your dad to let you move back?"

I was awake now, and I sat up. "There's no chance. He's convinced we use the dorm for… other things." He chuckled.

"Then… I'll move," he said. My eyed widened.

"Blaine, Dalton needs you. If it weren't for you, the Warblers wouldn't have won. Plus, you love that school." I smiled. So did I.

"Kurt," he said. I tilted my head to the side. He shook his head.

"I need you. I need to be where you are. I almost go crazy when you're not around. I love you, and I will go with you wherever you choose to lead your life." He kissed my nose.

"Are you… sure, Blaine? Wont your mum be disappointed? I wouldn't want to drag you away from your education…" I felt so guilty. I wanted him to move to McKinley so badly, but I knew it wasn;t good for him. He was so… proper, he just wouldn't fit in.

"I'm sure. I'll talk to mom about it tomorrow; right now it's getting late, so let's go to sleep." I sighed and laid back down, and snuggled into his arms.

"I love you," I said. He hugged me tighter.

"As I love you."


	4. First time

_A/N; ok so I realise I'm babbling too much about Kurt and Blaine, and even though they're amazing I do really need to focus some spotlight on other characters… maybe next chapter :D_

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. I chuckled.

"Two medium drips?" the lady across the counter said, pushing two cardboard cups of coffee over the table. Blaine flashed a heartbreakingly beautiful smile at her and picked up the cups, and gave one to me. We went to find a table.

"But the look on her face," Blaine said, trying not to laugh while he spoke. "She really didn't want me there…"

I tuned out, and instead studied his face. His defined cheekbones, his deep hazel eyes with flecks of blue and brown, and his hair, not smooth and professional as usual, but free and curly and beautiful.

I sighed. This beautiful miracle was mine.

"…so I told her to- Kurt, are you even listening to me?" He snapped me out of my reverie. I shook my head and blinked.

"What? Yeah," I said. He laughed and took a sip of his coffee. I did the same, and looked briefly around the room at everyone going about their business.

When I looked back at him, he was staring at me in awe. I smiled uncomfortably. He tilted his head.

"What?" I asked. He chuckled and reached his hand out over the table, and I put mine in his.

"How did I end up with someone so perfect?" he asked me, and I blushed. He exhaled, smiling.

"I guess I could say the same," I said. "But I wouldn't want to offend you."

His eyes had tears in the corners of them, and I felt a swell of pride. It was not often I made someone cry, let alone Blaine.

"Let's go home," he said, his voice breaking. "There's something I want to try."

Xxxxxxx

Our first time was amazing. We fit together like two puzzle pieces, made for each other. It was unrehearsed, and we didn't know what was going to happen, or what it was going to feel like, but it was romantic and just pure beautiful.

He nuzzles his face into my neck and I sighed. He chuckled sexily.

"Thank you, Kurt," he said. I frowned, confused.

"For… for what?" I asked, shifting my body so I was nose-to-nose with him. He pushed his lips to mine quickly, just enough to get my breathing up again.

"Thank you for giving yourself to me. Thanks for trusting me to be your first," he said, holding me tighter. I inhaled.

"Thank you for giving me the best night of my life," he finished. I smiled, and kissed him again. Any insecurities I had before, any doubts or worries I had had gone out the window when Blaine had touched me _there_. His touches sent shockwaves racking through my body and I shivered at the memory. His arms tightened around me further, protectively.

"You cold?" he asked. I shivered again.

"A little," I admitted. "I'm shivering because… you turn me on."

I heard his breath hitch in his throat. I smiled to myself as I remembered when we were in here a few weeks ago, because he thought I wasn't sexy enough for regionals so he attempted to teach me to be. Well Blaine? How's this for _sexy_?

"Shit, Kurt," he said, before capturing my lips again in a furious kiss. We continued this for a few minutes until we were both gasping for breath.

"Kurt," he groaned. "What brought this on?"

"You don't like it?" I said, trying to be seductive, but truthfully I was scared shitless. Did he not like my new attitude? Did he rather the nervous, blushing old me?

"That's not what I meant _at all_," he said, running his hand through my messy hair. "I _love_ it."

"Well…" I said. My voice was nervous, and he noticed it. "A few weeks ago… when we were preparing for regionals…" I bit my lip. He looked at me, and waited. I took a deep breath.

"You said I wasn't sexy," I said. He frowned.

"You're the sexiest person I've met, Kurt," he said, and he kissed me again. I pulled away and he looked alarmed.

"When we were doing that song… for those girls…" I shook my head. He sat up, pulling me with him.

"What did I say, again?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"You said I looked like I was having… gas pains," I said. He threw his head back, and laughed. I blushed.

"Well I was lying," he said. "Throughout that whole song, I was actually having trouble pushing you to the floor and taking you right there." He sucked on his bottom lip.

"But I'm not sexy, Blaine," I said. He looked shocked.

"You," he said fiercely, pushing me down and rolling on top of me. "Are the sexiest person…" He crashed his lips to mine and forced them open with his tongue. "…alive."

I moaned into his mouth. I could feel he was aroused; it was pressing against my inner thigh and driving me insane. I thrust my hips upwards, begging for friction of some kind. He gasped, and his eyes looked faraway. Slowly, he brought his hips down on mine and we both groaned at the bare contact.

"Do… that… again…" I gasped. And he did, harder, and this time I moaned. We both did. After we got over the initial pleasure we both laughed, and the motions of our bodies shaking did interesting things to the way we were touching, effectively ending that conversation.

Xxxxxxx

At school the next day, I couldn't concentrate. During glee club, Rachel threw a scrunched up bit of sheet music at the back of my head and I didn't even notice. In history, the whole class shouted at me but I hardly noticed, and answered the question about Julius Caesar with e=MC2. I sat up when the whole class laughed, and I blushed madly.

"What are you thinking about, Kurt?" Mercedes asked at lunch, when we were all sitting at one of the tables. Blaine's hand was on my thigh and he squeezed it. I stuttered.

"Uuhh… n-nothing," I stammered. Blaine rubbed his forehead and smiled uneasily, while Mercedes and Quinn giggled hysterically across the table. Rachel looked disgusted.

"I am so glad you're staying at Blaine's for a while…" Fin said. Puck stared at us.

"You legend," he muttered under his breath. It was most definitely directed at me.

_A/N; hmm… yeah, I realise the chapters are really short but I can't help it :l But I'll work on that. So! Any comments? Remember, reviews are highly encouraged, and critics are too. If it needs improvement, tell me. Please. :D Oh, and ideas are always a good thing! Stay tuned and I loverrr youh 3_


	5. Not my fault

_A/N; So my friend here (to my left __) says hey to the world (DrenXme/LadySesshomaru). Reviewwww :D_

"We need to get up," I said, weaving my way out his arms. I sat on the edge of the bed and stretched.

"Yeah," he sighed, yawning. "I suppose." He reached over and ran his fingertips ever so lightly down my back. I shivered, and looked at the clock.

"Blaine," I murmured, standing up. "Come on."

He stood up, pouting, and got to his closet. I decided on something dressy today – my black skinny jeans, and shiny dress shoes. I know, it was only school, but now I had someone to impress. I picked out my black Burberry t-shirt, with the grey sweatshirt with holes all over. Blaine loved that one.

When I turned around, he wasn't dressed yet, and he was sleepily rubbing his eyes. I bit my lip as he stretched, turning his body slightly, revealing every inch of it to me. Pictures of the previous few nights ran through my head. He caught me staring and smirked, and I flushed bright red.

"You're perfect," I whispered. He tipped his head to the side and gave me the most adorable smile… I had trouble breathing. I sat down on the bed while he got dressed, and then he came over and sat next to me.

"I have to go see my dad before school," I said, resting my head against his shoulder. He put his head against mine and asked, "Why?"

I sighed. "He wants me to move back home… and I said yes," I said. He lifted his head and looked at me, wide eyed.

"He… But he won't let me see you, Kurt," he said. I shook my head.

"It's true he doesn't like you," I said. He made a face and I chuckled. "But he'll live with it. He said you could stay, provided we keep the door open at night."

He pondered this for a moment, looked around his room, and nodded, then leant his head down to kiss me. I smiled when he pulled away, and stood up.

"Wait… why did you get me up early then?"

I grabbed his hand and tried to haul him up, but failed. "Because you're coming with me," I declared, and he whined like a five year old who just got told he had to go to bed before Sesame Street finished.

"Nooooooo," he groaned. I let go of his hand and he fell backwards and we both laughed.

"Ok fine. Come pick me up at 8:00 sharp, okay?" He nodded, and I bent over to kiss him again. His phone rang, and I stood up to walk out the door, grabbing the keys first. He blew me a kiss as he answered it.

"Hello?" he said, just as I closed the door.

Xxxxxxx

"Hey bro," Finn greeted me when I knocked on the door. He ruffled my hair as I walked past and I grumbled and brushed it away, pointing my finger at him and raising my eyebrows in a warning. He laughed at my expression.

"Dad awake?" I asked.

"Barely," a sleepy voice came from down the hallway. I walked down it, and my dad was sitting at the breakfast bar sipping a cup of steaming hot coffee. He waved when I came in.

"Morning dad," I said cheerfully. He smiled, and I tapped the rim of his brown baseball cap.

"Haven't seen this one in a while," I said, setting my keys down on the table. He shrugged lazily. I laughed.

"Oh, morning Kurt, honey," Carole said as she walked into the kitchen. I smiled.

"Morning," I said. My dad coughed, and I looked at him expectantly. He looked back.

"What?" he asked. I shrugged, and Carole chuckled.

"Morning Mommy," Finn said playfully as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed his mother's head and went to the cupboard.

"Hey my sweet little six year old," she said, and dad laughed as well as he could with coffee in his mouth. Finn put milk in his bowl of cereal and lifted the spoon to his mouth before he spoke.

"I not six," he said, his mouth full of milk and cornflakes. I huffed out my nose in laughter, and hung my head. He was an idiot, but I loved him.

"So… you gonna move back in?" dad asked, and I nodded.

"Wouldn't hurt," I said, and Carole beamed. Finn pumped his fist into the air once.

"If," I said. My dad looked at me mid-sip. I raised my eyebrow.

"If Blaine is allowed to stay over," I said. My dad finished his mouthful and put the mug down, and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his white shirt that Carole tried so hard to keep clean. She tsked and slapped his arm. He smiled guiltily.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he said. "Oh, yeah. Well, as long as you two are… appropriate, I don't see the problem. You want to do anything else, you go to his house. Clear?" I nodded and kissed his head.

"Love you, dad," I said. Finn rolled his eyes, and I grinned mischievously.

"Love you, Finn," I said, trying to kiss his head. He ducked, and Carole laughed.

"Ew!" Finn cried when I chased him around the kitchen making kissy noises. My dad and stepmom roared with laughter when Finn ran into the kitchen counter, and slipped on a drop of water. So did I.

"I better go wait outside for Blaine," I said, helping him up. He pulled me into a man-hug and thumped my back, and I winced.

"Love you, Kurt," he said, and I laughed.

"Hasta luego!" I said, saluting and walking out the door.

Xxxxxxx

When I got in the car, I didn't realise Blaine's eyes were red around the edges. I didn't realise his hands were shaking and I didn't realise he was really unfocused. But I did realise he was taking shaky breaths, ragged and broken. He looked at me, and he looked heartbroken.

"Wha… What's wrong?" I asked, resisting the urge to pull him into a hug. His face contorted in pain and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Blaine, what happened?" I took his face in my hands and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Wes is dead."

My eyes widened, and my hands dropped from his face. Wes was…

"Dead?" He nodded. I felt the tears pool and brim over. "What happened?"

"He didn't see the truck," Blaine wept. "He kept turning… Oh Kurt," he sobbed, and buried his head in my shoulder, crying. I absent-mindedly rubbed his shoulder as I cried soundlessly.

"He was my best friend," Blaine cried. I nodded and shhh'ed him soothingly.

"Come on," I whispered. "You can stay at mine today. You can stay at mine as long as you want."

When we got inside and Carole saw us crying, she looked alarmed. She put down the dish she was washing and wiped her hands on a tea-towel, and rushed over to us.

"What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing my back. Blaine inhaled and another flow of tears rushed down his face. Finn and my dad came into the kitchen, and froze when they saw us.

"Wes was in an accident," I barely managed to say before the shock actually hit me and I crumpled to the ground. Blaine did the same. Carole bent down, her face sincere, and hugged us both. My dad gasped; Finn just stood there.

"You mean Wes… as in Wesley Peterson? That lovely Asian boy that helped you with your calculus?" my dad asked, and I nodded. "Oh, no…" he said, and came to help me up. Carole helped Blaine up, and they took us into the living room. I threw myself down onto the recliner and held my head in my hands. Carole sat down in my mom's old rocking chair next to me, and rubbed my back. My dad came back with two glasses of water and set one down next to Blaine and one next to me. I looked up at him.

"He was my best friend," Blaine repeated, barely a whisper, and all our heads snapped in his direction. Finn was leaning against the doorway to the living room, arms crossed, and he looked like he was trying to hold back tears. I swallowed.

"Blaine, let's go to my room," I said, and I stood up. As I did, I knocked the water over, and it spilled, a dark stain spreading over the carpet.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I'll get a cloth."

"No, no, no, no, no," Carole said, ushering me over to Blaine. I took his hand. "You two go to your bedroom. I'll clean this up."

Blaine stood up and we walked sullenly to my room. When we got there, we both collapsed onto my bed, and he curled up into a ball on my pillow. I sat down and put my arms around him, and we both cried together.

Xxxxxxx

When I woke it was dusk, and the late evening sun was casting thick shadows across my bedroom wall. Blaine was still asleep in my arms and I didn't move, afraid of waking him. Instead I snuggled my head against his, and he mumbled.

"You awake?" he asked. I nodded.

"Shhh," I said, and he sighed. I heard his soft, adorable snore in the next breath he took.

There was a light knock at my door, and Carole stood there with two plates and two cups on a tray. I nodded, beckoning for her to come in.

"I brought you boys some pizza," she said, setting it down on my bedside table. I stared blankly at it, and when I looked at Carole was staring at me and Blaine with a loving smile on her face.

"You did good," she said, and I nodded, following her gaze.

"I know," I agreed, and I saw Blaine's mouth twitch up at the sides. He opened his eyes and looked at me, and then Carole.

"Thank you," he said, his voice cracked and shaky. I patted his head as he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"No problem at all," Carole said, and she sat down on the end of the bed. She placed a hand on Blaine's leg and rubbed it.

"How are you boys doing?" she asked, and Blaine closed his eyes.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered, and my heart broke. It was so sad seeing him like this, and it truly did make a pain run through my chest. A tear ran down his face, and I wiped it away with a kiss. Carole smiled sadly.

"Burt said you could sleep here for as long as you want," she said, and Blaine nodded. "We spoke to Wes' parents before, and they send on their love. I told them you did the same."

Blaine flinched at the mention of Wes' name, and he buried his head in my shirt. Carole patted his leg and stood up, blowing me a kiss. I nodded and mouthed, 'thank you'. She left the room, pulling the door but stopped before it clicked.

"I need to see the Petersons," Blaine muttered into my shirt. I pursed my lips.

"Want me to get my dad to ring them?" I asked, running my hand through his hair and bringing his perfect face up to look at me. His eyes were red and blotchy, and every now and then his lips quivered like he wanted to cry. He looked unsure.

"Well…" he looked at me with a don't-do-this-to-me look and I nodded.

"I'll ask Carole," I said and he sighed, relieved. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes with his index fingers. Then he turned his head to look at me and smiled wearily, and I could see his best friend's death had really cut him to shreds. But I would be there for him, I vowed. I'd do anything to make this easier.

"Thank you," he mouthed, and leaned back to peck a quick kiss on my lips before he stood up and stretched, and he winced as a few bones in his back cracked. He turned to me.

"Would your dad hate me very much if I took a shower?" he asked, rubbing his eyes again. I shook my head.

"No, Blaine," I said softly. "He most certainly will not."

"Here's a towel sweetie," Carole said, walking up the stairs and throwing one of her best green towels at him. He caught it neatly.

"Thanks Carole," he said brokenly, and my step mom stepped into the room and wrapped her arms around his torso. He returned the hug and when he pulled away he sniffed, and his eyelashes were wet again. She put one hand on his shoulder and then told him where the bathroom was, and he grabbed some clothes and trudged slowly down the stairs. I stared after him in despair – I felt so helpless.

Carole sighed and came to sit next to me once again, rubbing my back.

"Thank you so, so much Carole," I said, curling into her side. She put her head on top of mine and continued rubbing my back. It reminded me of what my mother used to do when I was sad and I sniffed. "You've been so fantastic with Blaine and my dad… You have no idea how thankful I am." I looked down as I said this so she didn't see the fresh tears that stung my eyes and cascaded down my cheek. She sighed again, and it honestly sounded like she was struggling for breath, like she was crying, too. I didn't check.

"I know what it's like to console someone who's lost a loved one," she said. "My best friend Holly lost her mom when she was about yours and Blaine's age, and I felt so helpless every time I saw her cry. But he will get through it, and you can't feel bad because it is _not your fault_."

I nodded. "Will you call the Petersons for me, and see if it's okay to pay them a visit maybe later today?" I felt her head nod against mine and she stood up.

"Hang tight, honey," she said, tousling my hair. "It gets easier."

I wasn't sure about that.

Xxxxxxx

"Mrs Peterson, hi. My name's Carole Hummel, I'm Kurt's stepmother. You spoke to me on the phone earlier?" Carole took the distraught Mrs Peterson's hands in her own and the Chinese woman stared at her in awe. Blaine stepped out from behind Carole and I followed, and Mrs Peterson looked a little more at ease.

"Hello, Blaine. Hello, Kurt," she greeted us, sobbing. "Thanks so much for visiting. David is here too. Please, come inside." She let go of Carole's hands and led us inside. Mr Peterson was standing with his hands behind his back staring out the window that showed their back garden; the freshly moved grass, and the large oriental statue surrounded by plants. David, Wes' one true soul best friend (they met when they were only 10 years old) was sitting with his head in his hands and a picture of Wes on the coffee table in front of him.

Blaine made that face of pain again, and went to kneel down near David. Slowly, gently, he put his hand on the dark boys' back.

"David?" he said. The boy jumped, and snapped his head up. He was crying.

"Blaine," he wept and jumped up, and Blaine wrapped his arms around the African-American boy and they both wept. It broke my heart, to see two of my best friends grieving so _heavily_.

After a while, David looked up and saw me standing there. I must have looked like a mess, with tears running down my face. He let go of Blaine and instead came over to hug me, and I patted his back.

"I'm so sorry, David," I said. He let go and nodded, and sniffed. I looked over at Mrs Peterson, who was dabbing her face with a tissue while Carole was rubbing her back and muttering soothing words to her. I looked at Mr Peterson; he hadn't moved, and I couldn't see his face. Was he crying?

I didn't want to go, but my feet kind of dragged me there. I walked over to stand next to him, and I followed his gaze out the window.

I rested my eyes on a huge truck, and the truck had a large dent in the corner, and all the paint was scratched off and the light was smashed to pieces.

At the same moment, Mr Peterson looked at me. He had tape over his left eyebrow, and it looked like his lip was swollen, and I didn't realise until later that his hand was bandaged up. He looked at me with a look of utter horror – it wasn't Mr Petersons face.

It was the face if a man who was getting burned alive at the stake.

Or… or the face of a man that had just hit a red car, killing his one and only son.

I didn't know what my face looked like. All I knew that one minute I was standing next to the burning man, and next minute I was on the floor, with Blaine and Carole standing over me. It wasn't until I saw Carole's crying face that I realised I'd blacked out…

And I didn't realise until I saw the nurses face that I was in hospital.

Blaine was asleep next to me in the recliner chair – the front of his shirt was soaked. It took me a minute to realise the pain in my left arm, and when I felt it, I had trouble keeping the scream in. The tears overflowed, though, I couldn't stop them. There was an IV needle in my right hand; my left hand was in a bandage. I also saw a red button next to me that said NURSE in big black letters and I slammed my good hand into it. A buzzer went off somewhere down the hallway, loudly, and I heard the scurrying of footsteps.

"He's awake!" someone shouted. Blaine stirred.

"Get the painkillers, hurry!" shouted another. This time, Blaine jerked awake, sitting up dead straight. He looked at me, and I saw a twinkle of something in his eyes – hope.

Next minute, there was something freezing cold running up my arm, but it was on the inside, and I dragged my gaze away from Blaine's face to look at the nurse who was injecting the cold fluid into my needle.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at the faces of everyone around me. Two of the nurses looked at each other, and one nodded.

"I'll call the parents," he said, and rushed out of the room. Blaine tapped my shoulder lightly, but I still winced – it hurt, like a motherfucking bitch.

"You fell," he said, his voice tired with sleep and worry. "You hit your arm on the table, and shattered every single bone in it."

"Kurt? My name is Kristyl, I'm your nurse," she said. I lay back on the pillows, trying to take it all in.

"Kurt?" the nurse said again, and she clicked her fingers in front of my face. I looked up at her.

"Yes?" I asked. She sighed, relieved, and gently prodded my arm with her finger. I screamed, and Blaine winced.

"Don't hurt him, Kristyl," he said, and I died internally when I heard his voice. He was crying, _yet again_, and this time it was over me. This was all wrong.

"Blaine," she said, looking at him sternly. "I have to do what I have to do."

"Don't speak to him like that," I said, frowning. Doctor's weren't supposed to talk like that. Blaine ran his hand through my hair.

"She's my aunt, it's okay," he said. I nodded.

"So, you're Blaine's boyfriend," she asked, closing up the port in my hand. I winced as she accidentally tugged on the needle. "Sorry."

"Yep," I said, with a smug little smile on my face. Despite the pain, it always sent a wave of heat through my body when the word 'you' and 'boyfriend' and 'Blaine's' were used in the same sentence. I was _his_, he was _mine_ and that's the way it was going to stay.

"I've heard so much," she said. "Now Kurt, you had a nasty accident, and I want you to get some rest. Blaine is quite welcome to stay here with you, but he mustn't disturb you." I didn't miss how she looked at him and not me when she said that. He rolled his eyes and sat backwards into the chair, staring blankly at nothing. I yawned, and winced as the tiny movement send pain waves through my arm.

"Thanks," I said. Kristyl nodded, and switched the light off.

"Love you," I murmured, already half asleep. He probably replied, but I didn't hear it.

_A/N; So, sorry I took so long to update, but I think all this makes up for it :D and I apologise to any Wes fans, I had to do what I had to do :L BIG shoutout to tellmamatobuggeroff, my favourite author so far :D her amazing story 'Not actually cheating' is my FAVOURITE and you should all read it. Love you guys _


	6. Home again

When I woke, Blaine was standing at the window with his back to me, his hair astray and his breathing coming out broken and jagged. I didn't know what woke me.

"You okay, Blaine?" I asked, and he jumped lightly. When he turned to me he smiled, for the first time since Wes.

"Did I wake you?" he asked softly, walking to my bedside and raking his fingers through my hair. I shook my head.

"How's your arm?" He asked, trailing a finger down the side of my face and across my bottom lip. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine," I lied. He smiled again and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel and touch of his hands on my face. When I re-opened my eyes, he wasn't smiling, but staring at me in awe.

"I'd kiss you," he whispered. "But I wouldn't want it to hurt."

"It won't hurt," I whispered as my dad and Carole rushed into the room with Kristyl on their heels. Blaine quickly snapped his hand back as if he'd been stung. We both looked guilty, but only Kristyl noticed, giving me a sly smile.

"Kurt," my dad said in a croaky voice. Carole put her hand on my forehead and my cheek, and smiled at me, looking concerned.

"Dad, Carole," I said. "What… what happened?"

"When you found out that Mr Peterson killed-" Blaine stopped when my father gave him a menacing look. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad," I said, touching his arm, and he looked back at me.

"You fell, Kurt, and smashed your arm against the table. The doctors think it was because of shock, because Mr Peterson…"  
>"Because I killed my son." A voice came from outside my room, and a few seconds later Mr Peterson poked his head around the door. Mrs Peterson did, too.<p>

"I… know you hate me, Kurt," he said, entering when Carole nodded. "But you have to know-"

"I don't hate you," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Right, Blaine?"

He nodded, but his eyes were cold. "Accidents happen," he said through clenched teeth. Mr Peterson let out a long sigh and a big tear fell from his eye to the floor.

"We just came to see if you were okay," he said croakily. I nodded, and mouthed 'thanks'.

"Feel better, Kurt," Mrs Peterson said. "We'll visit again soon."

"Bye," we all said, except for Blaine. He stared after them, a look of sheer hate and un-forgiveness in his eyes.

Xxxxxxx

My stay in the hospital went for the rest of the school term and cut into the holidays. I told Blaine to go outside, so get some fresh air, to go to school and tell everyone what had happened, but he never left; he just laid in my bed next to me. That's where he slept now, next to me, not in the uncomfortable recliner next to the bed. Kristyl didn't like it, but no one refused me.

"Kurt," he said to me one morning while we were laying in the dull white room. Everything was silent except for the clock ticking away far too loudly on the wall opposite to us.

"Mmmm?" I was tired.

"I don't know," he said. I smiled and squinted my eyes.

"What was the point of that?" I asked, angling my head up to look at him as well as I could while I was lying down. He shrugged.

"Go home, Blaine," I sighed. "You're obviously bored. Go home, go see Finn, tell him I'm okay, go be a _boy_," I said. He shifted.

"I won't leave you," he said firmly, in a tone that made me not wanna push the matter further. But I was determined to get my own way.

"Please?" I pouted. He growled quietly and I smiled.

"Don't do this to me," he whined, burying his head in my shoulder. I laughed and turned over to cuddle myself into him, wincing as his arm accidently came into contact with mine. He sucked in a sharp intake of breath as he noticed my expression.

"I'm sorry," he said with a strained voice. I shook my head.

"My fault," I said, and he immediately relaxed.

When we were comfortable, my eyes started to close. He was rubbing my back which felt nice, and I fell asleep in no time. Well, until Blaine gently woke me, that is.

I began to grumble at him until I saw why he woke me up – David was standing at the foot of my bed, his dark face sincere. I smiled sleepily.

"David," I said, trying to sit up. Blaine helped me and scooted over to give me more room. I frowned and pulled him close again. He chuckled.

"Hey Kurt," David said. "How you feeling?"  
>I shrugged and was relieved to find it didn't hurt. I grinned internally; maybe, with enough persuasion, Kristyl would let me go home soon. I sighed at the thought of my own house, my own room, my own bed…<p>

And then I shivered.

Shaking my head, I tried to push _those_ images away. I could feel Blaine's stare on my face but I stared straight ahead and put on my best I'm-not-a-crazy-gay-sex-obsessed-kid smile. It was hard, but I managed.

"Awesome," I said, and David nodded. The room was silent, and then my dad walked in with a coffee in his hand. He looked better – his eyes were no longer red, but he sniffed every now and again.

"Hey, you're awake," he said tenderly. I smiled and nodded, like it was obvious. I'm awake. Yay…?

"…he should be okay to go home tonight." A voice floated down the hallway, it was Kristyls. My eyes lit up.

"Excellent," Carole's voice sounded afterwards. I couldn't see her, but I could tell she had a smile on her face. Then they both walked in the room, and smiled when they saw me – us – sitting up. But I didn't miss the little crease of the eyebrow when Kristyl focused her gaze first on Blaine's hand that was slung lazily around my shoulder, and then on my hand that was resting on his thigh.

"I was just telling Carole how you're free to go any time you like," she said, flipping a few pages over the back of a clipboard. She scribbled something down, and then flipped the page back over and looked at me and beamed. I smiled back with much less enthusiasm.

Xxxxxxx

When we were packing all my things up later, I asked Blaine a question.

"I don't mean to be snarky but… What's your aunts' problem?"

He froze, then stood up stiffly to look at me. He gave me an uncomfortable smile.

"She's a homophobe," he said, and I nodded. He sighed and went back to packing. I traced my finger along the rim of the glass vase that contained the flowers Carole had brought in for me. It was pretty.

On the little whiteboard behind my bed my name was scrawled lazily across it; Kurt Hummell. I frowned when I saw the misspelling, and pushed my finger down over the offensive L. When I turned around Blaine was staring at me, one eyebrow raised, and I gave him the same look back.

"What?" I asked, a little breathless, because the way he was standing was making it a little hard for me to concentrate. He huffed in a quick laugh and looked down, and walked over to me, sliding his hands around my hips in a way that had my knees trembling. He touched his lips to mine as he pushed my lower back into his hips, and I saw stars.

"You're irresistible," he whispered and I almost moaned. I would've, if Carole hadn't walked into the room. I heard her laughter and I closed my eyes, sighing. Blaine looked up but didn't release his grip on me. I looked at Carole and she didn't look the least bit uncomfortable. Finn, however, did.

"Dude," he mumbled. "That's fucked."

"Come on, Kurt," said Carole. "We're going home."

_A/N; sorry it was short, but I'm gearing up for next chapter which you will all HATE me for but I still love you all (: So I'm just saying, be prepared and try not to kill me. Reviewwwww xoxox_


	7. Near Death Experience

There was a scream, then another scream, then someone swore and the smoke alarm began to beep loudly. Blaine stirred next to me, and I sat up, wincing as I jolted my arm. I shook Blaine's arm and he opened his eyes, and they were full of worry as we jumped out of bed and ran for my door.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Carole screamed as we arrived at the top of the stairs. I coughed – the smoke was terrible, and the red blaze at the bottom of the stairs was blocking our way out. Finn raced out of his room and swore when he saw us.

"Finn! Call the fire brigade!" my dad yelled as he ran headlong for the fire, but Carole grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back. He stared frantically at her.

"I have to save them!" he said, and Carole shook her head as she started crying. Blaine tugged on my arm and tried to lead me back to my room but I was frozen with fear.

What happened? I asked myself. It was 6:30am so how the hell did a fire start at the bottom of my stairs? Blaine coughed and yelled hoarsely, "Kurt, move!" but I didn't. My eyes were locked on Finn's. I knew what he was going to do.

"Finn, no!" I screamed as he bolted for the fire. Carole screamed and grabbed for his hand but it slipped out of her grasp as he ran right into the fire that was beginning to spread up the carpeted stairs. I gasped as he came out on the other side, and ran to stand next to me. He had a huge burn on his right arm and his forehead, and I stared, horrified. He'd been in there for half a second and already he was injured. He tried to pick me up but I shook my head.

"What are you doing?" I screamed. He winced as the pain began.

"Saving you! Come on, Kurt!" he screamed, holding his arms out. I looked at my dad and Carole, who were both screaming at us to get out of there and go upstairs to the bathroom. But Finn had other ideas.

"Put me down!" I squealed as he picked me up bridal style and raced back down the stairs. The breath was knocked out of me as I felt the diminishing heat engulf my body and I tried to breathe but the air was so hot it was like breathing in... well, it was like breathing in flames.

But before I knew it I was on the other side and Finn set me down. I opened my eyes and saw that his shirt was sticking to him in burning clumps but he stood up and limped as fast as he could back to the fire and disappeared with a bloodcurdling scream into the heat. I screamed for Blaine and saw Finn grab his hand and practically drag him down the remaining stairs. By that point we were all screaming as the firemen bashed through the door and yelled at us all to get out. Blaine was by my side, trying to help me up and Finn was collapsed a few feet away, swarmed with Carole and a few other men. My dad bolted over to me and assisted Blaine, but my whole body just felt limp and everything went black.

Xxxxxxx

I woke up in a too-familiar hospital bed with that annoying beeping next to my ear but this time Blaine was not by my side. Nurses swarmed me, shoving needles into my arms and trying to rip the burnt clothes from my body. It stung so badly but all I wanted was Blaine.

"I need assistance down here!" somebody screamed from down the hall and one of the male nurses rushed from my bedside and out the door. I lifted my head up to see someone get wheeled past the door in a thin white bed, and the unmistakable head of curly hair couldn't lie – it was Blaine. I threw my head back down on the pillow and screamed, half because I was in pain but mostly because I had no idea what was wrong with Blaine and if he was going to survive or not. Then someone put a mask over my face and my scream turned into a wail, and then a cry, then a moan and finally a whimper, until I felt my eyelids close and sleep overtook me once more.

But I didn't sleep for long, and when I woke I found my dad and Blaine – Blaine! – sitting next to me in the chairs. When I opened my eyes my dad began to get up but Blaine was already at my side, mouthing silent prayers to whoever, and grasping my hand. I grabbed his and squeezed it. My dad stood next to him, and smiled down at me with tear-filled eyes. Blaine looked like he had been crying, too.

"Kurt," he whispered. "You're okay."

"Mhmm."

"Kurt, I have horrible news," my dad said, his voice cracked and shaky. I frowned, and waited, but my dad just broke down in tears and began to fall, but Blaine's strong, burnt arms caught him and stood him up again. My father held his hand to his mouth and sobbed.

"Blaine?" I whispered, because I didn't have the strength to raise my voice higher than that. Blaine looked at the wall above my head and one tear ran down his cheek, and I reached up to wipe it away but his hand caught mine and held it in mid-air.

"Your brother died a hero," he whispered. My eyes widened as his words sunk in and my world pretty much ended.

"Oh god, Kurt," my dad cried, slumping down in the chair next to my bed and screaming into a huge white pillow.

"Where's Carole," I mouthed, and Blaine took a deep, shaggy breath.

"I'm not sure," he said. I nodded feebly as the numb feeling spread over my body. Finn was dead.

_Finn was dead._

I closed my eyes and prayed to God that I would die the minute I stepped outside these hospital doors.

_A/N; *hides* Don't hit me, kay? I had to. Sorry it was short, but it's freaking 5:00 in the morning and I'm about to hit the wall (not literally) so yeah. I'm real sorry it took me this long to upload the next chapter but life's just been hectic. Shoutout to my beautiful darling SamKalEvans who's actually sitting right next to me drawing lovely pictures. She hates smut but I practically shove it up her nose, because that's just the good friend I am :) So review, tell me what you think and if you hate me or not, and wait for next chapter. Gleek out! .x_


	8. I want to forget

**Title; **I want to make you forget

_A/N: Heeeey guys :) So I guess you're all still fuming about Finn's death in the last chapter. Again, I'm sorry, I have an evil mind and it came up with that. But this chapter is much better, with some fluff towards the end, and it's longer too so that's pretty cool. Do I even have to say that reviews are totally loved? No I don't but I will anyway. A big warm bear hug for everyone who reviews._

The night after, they discharged me from hospital for the second time that month. Blaine had a small burn on his forehead and his hand, but other than that he escaped unscathed. I, on the other hand, had third-degree burns to my abdomen and right forearm, but they gave me some heavy painkillers and a few bandages and told me to take it easy. My bitch side came out and I told them off for telling me what to do, and when we got in the car my dad got in the drivers seat and Blaine and I collapsed in the backseat, me breaking down in sobs. My dad kept sniffling the whole drive and hoarsely excused himself to his room when we got home. I was at a loss to where Carole was.

That is, until the phone rang later that night while I was lying carefully on the pull-out bed in the living room on top of Blaine, shirtless because I wasn't allowed to have any other fabric on my torso but the bandages, and he was running his fingers up and down my spine while I sobbed. There was nothing sexy about the action, it was just comforting. We weren't allowed in my room because the bottoms of the stairs were still badly burnt, but no-one actually had a clue how the fire started.

I pushed myself painfully up off the couch when the telephone rang, and took a deep breath to try and steady my voice before I answered.

"Hello?" It was barely a whisper. A ragged huffing answered.

"Kurt," a sobbing voice said, and I immediately recognised Carole.

"Carole... oh my God..." A thick wave of guilt gushed through me and I very nearly dropped the phone, until I felt Blaine's warm hands on my back as he took the phone from me.

"Carole, its Blaine." He paused, and I heard helpless sobs coming from the other end. I leant against the countertop for support but Blaine kept one arm firmly around my waist.

"You're at your sister's house?" Blaine asked, looking at me. I frowned. That was all the way on the outskirts of Lima – how did she get there? I glanced at the clock on the wall; 11:17pm. Surely she couldn't have walked...

"Sure, I'll get Burt for you. Just a second." He put the phone down on the counter and tugged at my waist towards my dad's bedroom. I dragged my feet down the hallway and when we got to my dad's door, Blaine knocked a few times.

"Yeah?" a croaky voice called and Blaine pushed the door. My dad was sitting on the floor next to his bed, holding a picture. My heart broke a little more when I saw the front of his shirt was soaked and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Sorry to bother you, Burt, but Carole rang-"

"Carole rang?" My dad jumped up, startling me, and sprinted out the door, gently pushing past me and Blaine and mumbling 'sorry' when I winced. We followed him slowly to the kitchen where he clutched the phone to his ear, and he had a fresh waterfall of tears cascading down his face.

"I'll try," he was saying desperately, chest heaving with the sobs. "I'll be there soon..."

He continued babbling until he said a hasty 'good-bye, I love you' and hung the phone up on the wall hanger. He grabbed the keys and made a beeline for the door, but Blaine blocked his way.

"Out of my way," my dad grunted, trying to push past. But Blaine put his hands on my father's shoulders and pushed him gently to the breakfast bar chairs, and sat him down.

"Burt? Where's Carole?" he asked, and my dad took a deep breath.

"When the doctors told her that... yeah, she ran out the doors and kept running to her sisters' house which is seven miles away. Her sister wasn't home, the house was empty but she was so exhausted she fell asleep on the swing chair on the front porch – mind you, this was at about 7:00 this morning – and she's been trying to ring us all day but her cell phone had no reception so she tried and tried until she got through." He took another breath. "So I have to go and get her. Let me go," he said, struggling. Blaine shook his head and I wiped my cheek.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled. "Remember that time at Rachel's party, when everyone got drunk?"

I stared at him in awe. "Now's not the time to be reminiscing, Blaine," I snapped, and automatically felt guilty.

"No, I know that. But remember Finn brought home that pledge sheet? I think it had Mr Schue's phone number on it... do you think you could find it for me?"

I got what he was getting at and nodded, walking down the hallway past the bathroom until I got to Finn's closed door. There was a McKinley Titans poster on the door and I took a deep breath before turning the handle and entering the room for the first time since Finn died.

The smell hit me first, of pure Finn, and I faltered. The room was a mess - clothes everywhere, empty cups and bowls on the bedside table, and the bed messily unmade. I sobbed once and scanned the room, looking for a piece of blue paper.

Bingo – sitting on his chest of drawers under a pair of blue boxers. I crossed the room trying not to step on anything, and grabbed the paper. Mr Schuesters number was written in black ink up the top and I turned around and walked back out the door, turning back to look at the room whispering 'good-bye Finn' before closing the door quietly.

I couldn't help the fact that I was crying helplessly when I walked back into the kitchen and Blaine took his arm from around my dad's shoulders and walked over to me, taking the paper and putting it on the bench before wrapping his arms oh-so-carefully around me. I sobbed into his brown shirt, probably ruining it, but he hugged me and rocked me until I calmed down. I was aware of my dad watching but I didn't care at all. I'm sure my dad didn't either.

After a few minutes Blaine released me and picked up the sheet and the phone, punching in the numbers from the paper and putting the phone to his ear. It rang a few times and then someone answered.

"Mr Schuester?" Blaine said, and a faint '_Yes? Who's this?' _came from the other end.

"It's Blaine Anderson. Yeah, Kurt's Blaine," he flashed a quick glance at me and I tried to smile but failed. "Well, there's been an accident... well no, not really... you see, there was a fire and... yes, Mr Schue... no, Kurt's fine. Yes, Burt and Carole too. It was actually one of your students... Finn."

My breath hitched in my throat as there was a long pause, and then Blaine nodded and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I whispered into the receiver. My dad got up and came to stand next to me.

"_Hey Kurt,"_ Mr Schue's familiar voice said over the line, and I sobbed. "_Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry."_

"Yeah, me too," I said, rubbing my forehead. It hurt.

"_How's Carole doing?" _he asked. I pursed my lips.

"That's actually why I'm calling, Mr Schue, I need a favour..."

"_Anything, just name it."_

"Carole's at the edge of Lima, but I can't explain. My dad's in no state to drive and I can't either, and Blaine has to stay here with me, so-"

"_Yes, I'll go and get her, definitely. What's the address?" _he cut me off, and I gave Blaine one thumb up. My dad let out his breath.

I gave Mr Schue the address, said thanks and hung up. "He said they'd be back around 1 or 2 tomorrow morning," I said, walking over to the pull-out bed and slumping down, not caring about the sting on my stomach. Blaine came and sat next to me, cradling me in his arms as I curled up next to him.

"If it's okay with you boys I'm gonna go lay back down," my dad said in a broken voice, and I felt Blaine nod. My dad turned and began walking slowly down the hall, but he turned back to us and said, "Tell your teacher I said thanks."

Blaine nodded again.

Xxxxxxx

It was around 3 o'clock that I woke up to a key rattling in the front door the next morning and Blaine stirred next to me. I knew he hadn't been asleep because the television was on and he had the remote on his stomach. He was laying on his back and I was curled up into a stinging ball next to him, and he had one arm around my body and one behind his head.

"They're home," I whispered, but I wasn't sure if it was audible. Blaine gently removed his arm out from underneath my body and got up off the bed to let Carole and Mr Schue in.

"Blaine," a voice at the door whispered. I recognised Mr Schue's voice at once. "She's asleep in the car. Help me get her out and into bed. Is Kurt awake?"

"I don't think so," Blaine whispered back. "He was asleep when I left him..."

Their whispers disappeared into the front yard as they went to get my stepmom from the car. I sighed and unravelled my body, trying my hardest not to cry out when the burnt skin unstuck from the bandages and ripped, and it stung like a motherfucking bitch. I stretched my arm out, wincing, and then they came through the door. Blaine threw a glance my way and smiled when he saw I was awake, and then continued helping Mr Schue put Carole to bed.

I must've fallen asleep again because he next thing I knew Blaine was slipping into the covers next to me, and a car started outside and drove away. I murmured something gibberish to Blaine and his arms circled my body, pulling me close.

"Mr Schue says get well soon, and hopefully he'll see us tomorrow," he whispered and I nodded, tilting my face up until I found my goal. I pushed my lips to his in a lingering kiss, and it took him by surprise but he didn't pull away.

"Hi," I mumbled against his mouth and he chuckled, pulling his head back.

"Hello," he said, running a hand through my hair. I looked into his honey-and-hazel eyes for a long second.

"When did this turn into such a mess?" I whispered, and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's a cruel world, Kurt. Fuck, I didn't know so much tragedy could happen in one lifetime. Again, I was proved wrong, though." He yawned and stretched, and I frowned.

"Have you slept?" I asked, and his gaze met mine again.

"Not since the hospital. But that's okay, I'm looking after you." He smiled and leaned down to push his lips to mine again and I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He chuckled and inched his head back.

"Be reasonable, Kurt," he said, and I pouted. He laughed softly and used his index finger to smooth out the lines on my forehead.

"Have you called your parents?" I asked. He nodded and ran his thumb across my cheekbone.

"Yes. They said I could stay with you as long as I wanted, provided it was okay with your dad. They also said get well soon."

I put my arm around his body and nuzzled my face into his neck, kissing it gently. "You can stay as long as you want."

Blaine chuckled and tilted his head down until his lips met mine, and this time when I asked permission for entry he complied, drawing my tongue into his mouth eagerly. I lifted my arm from his body to run it through his wild curls and smiled as I realised, he was due for a haircut.* But that was the last thing on my mind right now.

Everything was going great until I went and ruined everything by yawning, and Blaine laughed out loud. I grumbled.

"Go to sleep, Kurt."

"Only if you do," I mumbled, nestling my head into the crook of his neck. He sighed and nodded, and yawned.

"Deal."

"Blaine?"

"Mmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_A/N; *OK, so you've all seen Blame it on the Alcohol, right? So, imagine Blaine when he's singing 'Don't you want me' with Rachel, and his gorgeous hair is all loose and curly and sexy, and times that by three. This is the beautiful image of Blaine Anderson I have in my head. What? I'm a sucker for dark curls && hazel eyes :)_

_I'm actually quite proud of myself for this chapter, and the minor fluff at the end was exactly what the story needed. I hope you're all proud of me too :D Again, reviews are worshipped and I'll worship you if you give me them. Stay tuuuuned! _


	9. Reunited, but only breifly

_A/N; I'm in maths right now and I'm so mothereffing bored. My teacher wants me to answer the equation 3p + 7 19... Someone help me, yeah?_

_No, okay. So this chapter is kind of drama-y, kind of sweet. I'm planning on writing hard, hard smut next chapter so you guys MUST read that. I'm stalling now, because I have no idea how to end this story but I'm thinking a heart-breaking last chapter then a 10-year-later epilogue... maybe. Feedback will be seriously appreciated._

I groggily rubbed my eyes as I sat up, wincing. _'Teenage Dream' _blared out through the room and my phone was vibrating on the coffee table next to me, and I reached over to grab it. It was 6:00am, on Friday morning, and Rachel Berry was calling me. I prepared myself as I pressed 'answer'.

"Morning, Rachel..."

"How could you not TELL me about this!"

I flinched hard, shaking the bed. It hurt, too. Blaine stirred next to me and I looked at him, and he squinted back. The sobs coming from the other end of the phone call were obviously audible because Blaine frowned. I didn't break eye contact with him as I spoke.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry, it's just been hectic around here and... No, of course, it's important you knew, but I'm his brother, Rachel, don't you think this is hard on me too?" I let the sob hang heavy in the back of my throat as she screamed at me. Screw her and her moral selfishness; I didn't have to put up with this. I put the phone in Blaine's outstretched hand, with Rachel still spazzing on the other end, and stood up. I was relieved to find out it didn't hurt as badly, but it was still about a 7 on the scale of 1 to 10.

"Enough is enough, Rachel," Blaine said, and I folded my arms and walked to the back door, sliding it open. Our backyard was ordinary, with a few patches of grass and a bit of pavement, and an ancient barbeque in the corner. There was one dead, strangling tree down the bottom, with a few withered rose bushes scattered around it. The dirt looked cold and hard.

But I looked up at the sky and saw a flock of birds fly overhead, and the sun made me squint. It was actually so bright that I had to look down. Somehow, it reminded me of Finn. Couldn't work out why, though.

"Grow up, Rachel!" Blaine spat into the phone and I jumped. I'd never heard him so angry before.

The girl on the other end of the line screamed something back and Blaine propped himself up on his elbows, seething.

"If you make this any harder for him than it already is, I swear to God you will wish you were never born," he growled. "Fucking hell Rachel, Kurt has gone through so much. He does not need your shit to top it all off. Complain to someone who gives a flying _fuck_ and leave us alone."

I was taken a bit aback, as he wrenched the phone from his ear and poked the screen rather harshly with his index finger. Then he flung it onto the bed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, groaning.

"I'm sorry," he said, shoving his face into a pillow. He was still and silent, then, so I closed the door and walked back over to the bed. I sat down and put my hand on his motionless back, rubbing little circles.

"You didn't have to threaten her," I said quietly. I saw his cheeks pull into a smile in the pillow and he turned his head to look at me.

"No one screws you around, Kurt," he said, turning over so my hands were on his clothed stomach. I fiddled with the hem of his shirt with one hand and ran my hand across the tanned expanse of flesh between the bottom of his shirt and the top of his boxer briefs with the other.

"I guess she did have a right to know," I said, feeling kind of guilty. Blaine scoffed.

"Please. They're not even dating. And I'm so not looking forward to telling Glee club when we decide to go back."

I frowned. "Mr Schue would already have told them though, wouldn't he?" I asked. Blaine looked kind of guilty.

"I asked him not to. I said that maybe you'd like to tell them... break it to them gently. But it's probably already around the school, what with Karofsky and Azimio and the others," he added when I pulled my hands away and rubbed my temples.

"No, because if it was, I'd have a call from Quinn by now and-"

I snapped my mouth shut when my phone began vibrating again. Blaine raised an eyebrow at it, then me, and I snatched it up and rolled my eyes.

"Speak of the devil," I whined, sitting back into the pillows. "Morning, Quinn..."

"Kurt? Where's Finn? Karofsky just told me he's... it's not true, is it?"

I opened my mouth to speak when I heard Quinn's soft sob. And if it was even possible, my heart broke even more, and the sob from before returned and escaped. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth and said, "Yes, Quinn. Yes, it's true."

Then the phone went all static and there was a bang, then a scream from the other end that was so loud I had to hold the device away from my ear. I pushed the end button and curled up in Blaine's arms, holding my chest. Class today was going to be hard.

Xxxxxxx

"Kurt!" Mercedes cried and we stopped but didn't turn. She ran up and skidded past me, Tina close behind her. She saw my teary face and brought a hand to her mouth. She looked at Blaine then back at me. Blaine squeezed my hand.

"Oh baby..." she said quietly, as a tear rolled down Tina's cheek. I nodded and accepted her embrace, letting go of Blaine's hand and gripping Mercedes' shoulders for support. A few people stared but I let them. Mercedes rubbed my back as I tried not to cry all over her jacket.

"Kurt, how horrible. Oh god, this is so horrible," she whispered, and her voice was shaky.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, Cedes," I said, pulling back from her. She nodded solemnly and wiped the tears away from my cheeks, and I jumped slightly as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kurt? Buddy, are you okay?" Puck said, and I turned to him. He looked sincere. I rolled my eyes and wiped my face on my sleeve.

"Yeah, best day ever," I said sarcastically. Puck smirked.

"I can see that."

The bell rang and Blaine wrapped his hand around my waist. Mercedes took my free hand and looped her arm through Tina's as we made our way to Glee club. Puck strummed a few mellow notes on his guitar behind us, until I turned around. Then he stopped.

Mike stood up as soon as we walked in the choir room door and he saw Tina crying. Rachel was sitting in the corner staring at nothing, a few boxes of tissues scattered around her. I rolled my eyes. Artie looked shocked; Santana was crying; Lauren's mouth was gaping open and Brittany looked around like she didn't know what was going on. I saw that she and Santana had their hands joined down next to the chairs and I was happy for them.

"I just heard from Sam... Apparently Quinn broke down in the hallway and he's with her in the nurses' office now. Kurt, are you okay?" Mike asked, placing both hands on my shoulders. I sniffed and nodded slightly.

"Can we all not crowd him?" Blaine said, shifting slightly, and everyone dispersed, taking their seats. Brad was nowhere to be seen. Blaine led me to a seat up the back and I sat down, sighing, and I rested my head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey guys," Mr Schue said as he walked, slower than usual, into the room. He spied us at the back and gave me an apologetic look; I acknowledged it with a nod.

"Mr Schue?" Santana croaked, raising her hand slowly. Mr Schue looked at her and nodded. The Latino girl stood up and smoothed down her shirt, sniffing. She took a deep breath but as she began to speak, sobs overtook her body and she fell but before she hit the ground Mr Schue caught her and sat her down gently. She rested her head against the piano and her face contorted, and she sobbed a few times. Brittany stood up and walked over to her. Mercedes and Tina did, too.

By now, the tears were running down my face uncontrollably, and Blaine rubbed my thigh as he felt my body shake. Mr Schue looked helplessly at me as he tried to console Santana and I frowned, quizzed as to why this was affecting her so much. Mr Schue shrugged.

There was a knock at the already-open door and Sam walked in slowly, with Quinn next to him, clinging to his shoulders with tears running down her face. She looked at me and burst into tears again, and Sam's eyes were red around the edges and his cheeks were wet.

Finally the bell rang, and I stood up shakily. Blaine put his arm firmly around my shoulders and walked me to the door, patting Quinn's shoulder as we went past. I shot a look at Sam and he looked crushed. I winced.

"Kurt," Blaine said as we walked out the door and rounded the corner. "We don't have to stay here."

I looked at him and nodded. "Let's go home," I said, turning the corner towards the parking lot. I gasped as a freezing cold mush hit my face and trickled down my shirt. Karofsky's menacing laugh filled my ears and Blaine's arm tightened around my shoulders before letting go. I opened my eyes and turned around just in time to see Blaine grab the back of Karofsky's red jacket and throw him into the lockers, hard. I didn't know Blaine had it in him but I was impressed.

"Do that again," he spat. "And see what happens."

Karofsky was speechless and Azimio looked scared. Blaine pulled Karofsky away from the locker and shoved him in the opposite direction of me, and the guy teetered and fell backwards. Blaine looked vicious. I walked up to him and put a hand on the small of his back, giving Karofsky a look.

"Blaine," I said gently. His breathing was harsh as he looked at me but his eyes softened.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and began to walk towards the bathrooms. People I hadn't noticed before stared with wide eyes as we walked down the corridor. When we reached our goal Blaine pushed open the door and we made our way inside. The bathroom was empty.

Without saying a word he took my bag off my shoulder and opened it, retrieving a small packet of moist towlettes and ripping the top open. I stared at him as he began to wipe my face but he didn't make eye contact. I shivered as he ran the cold, damp wipe down my neck and dabbed the front of my shirt. It was too quiet.

"Blaine," I said, and he finally looked into my eyes. But I had to close mine because he ran the towlette over my eyelids and I sighed. When I re opened my eyes he was frowning, and I smoothed out the lines on his forehead with my finger.

"What's up?" I asked and he looked right at me so intensely I flinched. He shook his head and took a bottle of gel out of his back with a smirk. I had to smile – typical Blaine.

As he worked my hair back with the gel I tried to talk to him but he didn't reply.

When he was done, he made a little 'ta-da' gesture with his hands and began packing up. I looked in the mirror at my hair and smiled, satisfied. The collar of my red button-down was almost dry and the sticky substance was gone from my face. I wondered what colour the slushie was because I didn't get the chance to check. I darted my tongue out onto my lip and the taste was still there – raspberry, so it was blue. I looked up at the door and Blaine was staring at me, eyes soft, and a small smile on his face. I blushed and picked my bag up and made my way to the door where he was standing.

"What?" I asked as I pushed it open for him. He gestured that I go first so I did, and he followed me, chuckling.

"Nothing," he replied, threading his fingers through mine as we walked. "Let's go home."

Xxxxxxx

"How about we go visit your mom and dad?" I said on the way home. I saw his eyes light up a little.

"That would be so awesome, Kurt. Then I could get a few clothes and things," he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. And you could see your mom and dad and tell them that you're ok, and apologise about the lack of contact and the distance between you and them at the moment. I'm not the most important thing in the world, Blaine. You do have a life."

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and looked right ahead into the rain. "You are my life."

I stared at him with a slight smirk playing at one side of my mouth. While I realised the sentence wasn't supposed to be comical, it reminded me of something. It also turned my insides to mush but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"I don't think you realise how 'Edward Cullen' you sounded just then," I said and he laughed once, the skin around his eyes crinkling. Oh, he had the most beautiful smile. It made my knees weak.

"I'm surprised you actually read that book," he said, flicking his indicator on and turning right, the opposite way to my house. We usually took the left turnoff and I wondered if Blaine remembered the way.

"Yeah, well, it was a waste of my time," I said, sitting back in my seat and folding my arms. He 'mmm'ed like he was debating that.

"The storyline was good. The character was a bit gay, though," he said, and I found myself clutching my stomach in laughter. I'd never realised how funny that sentence would sound coming from a gay guy's mouth. He laughed along with me.

"Should we call your mom and tell her we're coming? Just in case?" I asked, and he pondered it for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"Nah. I live there, so it won't matter."

Just then, my phone rang in my bag. I fished through my junk until I found my phone and saw 'DAD' on the screen, so I pressed answer.

"Hey dad," I said, looking at Blaine. He looked slightly concerned.

"Hey, Kurt. It's Carole."

I smiled. "Hey Carole. Everything okay?"

Her voice sounded weary and still a little sad but she wasn't crying. I hadn't seen her for a few days, because she'd been cooped up in the bedroom with my dad. I grimaced when I realised how bad that sounded then mentally slapped myself when I realised what I'd been thinking.

"Considering," she said. "Anyway, listen. Your dad wants to take me out tonight, to go see a movie and dinner. Said it was just what we needed. So you and Blaine gonna be okay?" she asked, and I couldn't help but pick up a little double-meaning in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be okay," I said, and when she spoke there was a smile on her face.

"Excellent. We won't be home until late, or early, give or take a few hours," she said and I nodded, although she couldn't see it. "Kurt, I mean it – you two have fun."

I smiled. "Thanks so much Carole. We're on our way to Blaine's now, to get a few clothes for him if he's gonna stay with us for a little while. So... you and dad go, have fun. You really deserve it."

"Thanks Kurt."

"Carole? I love you, you know that, right?"

There was a pause. "I love you too Kurt, so much. So, so much."

Then she hung up and so did I. Blaine looked at me, then back at the road.

"She okay?" he asked. I nodded and put my phone in my pocket.

"Yeah. Dad's taking her to a movie tonight so they won't be home till later. Like, a lot later," I said. He smiled.

"Perfect. We haven't had alone time for so long."

Alone time. That sounded... perfect.

We pulled into his driveway. It was kind of familiar because I'd been here before, but only once. His mum came out the front door, waving madly. Blaine chuckled and opened his door. I did, too, and we got out.

"Hey, mom," Blaine called, smiling. I could tell he was happy to see her again.

"Blaine, oh I've missed you!" his mum said as she ran down the stairs to hug him. He hugged her back, patting her shoulders. When she pulled back to look him in the eye, she ran a hand through his un-gelled hair.

"What's this?" she asked with a smile on her face. "That McKinley's doing things to you, Blaine!"

He laughed. "Mom, you remember Kurt?"

I blushed as he reached out and took my hand and led me over to his mother. I waved, but she took me into an embrace. Blaine threw his head back, laughing.

"Hello, Mrs Anderson," I said and she tsked.

"Call me Sharon," she said, and I nodded. Blaine smirked as my mum pulled away, and placed a hand on the small of my back.

"Where's dad?" he asked, and Sharon pointed to the door.

"Inside. Come on!"

We followed his mom into the house. It was pretty, like I remembered – really posh, but not snobby. It was the kind of place where you expected there to be a roaring fire in the living room and those porcelain painted plates hanging from the walls. There wasn't any plates, though. I smiled.

"Dave! Your son and his boyfriend are here!" Sharon called. Blaine looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled and tapped him on the nose. He smiled back.

"Son," his dad, obviously Dave, enthused as he walked into the bookroom where we were standing. Blaine let go of me to shake his father's hand. I was taken aback a little – no hug? If I hadn't seen my dad for however many months I'd have jumped right into his arms.

"Dad," Blaine said. I realised I'd never met his dad, and I paled at the reason why. Blaine had said his father was a little homophobic and wasn't ready for that kind of commitment yet...

"Dad, this is Kurt. Kurt, meet my dad," Blaine said, again pulling me forward. My heart was beating a hundred mile an hour, as his dad shook my hand. I waited for the jibes, the mean jokes, the weird stares.

"It's so nice to meet you, Kurt. When Blaine told us about you while you were both attending the academy you sounded like a fine young man. I can see, we were correct."

I blinked and tried to remember how to smile. Sharon beamed.

"Where's Sophie?" Blaine asked, and almost immediately there was the sound of running footsteps from the other room. A girl – no older than 13, tops – came running through the arched door, right into Blaine's arms.

"Blaaaaaaine!" she cried and the whole family burst into giggles. Blaine scooped the little girl up and hugged her. She clung to his neck, eyeing me. I smiled, and she smiled back. Her black hair was tied in two ponytails on either side of her shoulders, and she had a small nose stud in. She was wearing long black socks and ballet flats, a cute little plaid skirt and a white blouse with an emblem on it.

"Kurt, meet my little sister Sophie," Blaine laughed as he set her down. She kept smiling as I held my hand out for her to shake.

"Hi! I'm Sophie. You must be Kurt! Blaine never stops talking about you, you know? It's always Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt..." she babbled and I couldn't help laughing. Blaine put a hand over her mouth and blushed bright red. He gave me an uneasy smile and I grinned back.

"Okay, Sophie. Go study," Dave said and Sophie nodded, smiled, waved, and bounded out of the room. I laughed again.

"How cute," I said to Blaine, who wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered, "Adorable," into my ear.

"So Kurt, I understand you lost a close friend recently," Dave stated, and I froze. Blaine cussed lightly under his breath, but so low only I could hear.

"Um, yes, m-my brother..." I said, swallowing a sob. Blaine looked at his dad incredulously.

"Come, Kurt. Let's go get a few of my things," he said, taking my hand. He led my through the hallway arch, into a huge room that was half a kitchen then branched off into a living room and a staircase. Sophie was sitting at the dining table that was a little in between, and she waved when we walked in.

"Are you staying, Blaine?" she asked, turning a page in her workbook. He shook his head.

"No. I'm gonna go stay at Kurt's for a while, if that's okay," he said, squeezing my hand. Sophie noticed, and smirked. I flushed slightly.

"That's fine by me," she beamed, Blaine smiled at her, winked, then dragged me down the stairs. I watched Sophie as I went down, smiling. She gave me a sly grin.

"Welcome to hotel casa de Blaine," he announced when we got to the bottom. I looked around, and nodded, impressed.

"Impressive," I said as he let go of my hand. He walked over to an inbuilt closet in the corner and pulled it open, and a huge pile of clothes fell out on top of him. I burst into giggles as he turned around with a pair of – very familiar – Calvin Klein boxer briefs, navy blue, draped over his head. He shrugged, grabbed a bag off the top shelf and shoved them in. I looked at the wall above his bed where there was a picture of him. He looked a lot younger and his hair was wildly curly, and he was holding a little girls hand. I smiled as I realised it was Sophie, and they were on a beach. She was in the process of smacking him on the head with a pink plastic shovel, and he had a wide grin on his face.

The room was messy compared to mine. There was a dressing table with a smudged and dirty mirror leaning against the wall behind it, and it was covered in half-empty bottles of gel. Some of them were empty and laying on their sides, some were new and laid messily in the corner of the unit. I smiled.

When I turned around to see what Blaine was up to, I found him staring at a blue blazer and grey pants that were hanging on a coat hanger on the inside of the closet door. He had his hand on the Warblers' badge that was ironed to the collar and he was quiet. I walked over to him, Wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my chin in the crook of his neck. He chuckled without humour and put his head back onto my shoulder, resting one hand on mine and caressing the blazer with the other.

"You miss them," I said, and it wasn't really a question but he nodded. I turned my head slightly to kiss his cheek.

"But I wouldn't leave you for anything," he said, pushing the door closed. I nodded. He gently weaved his way out of my embrace and zipped up the shoulder bag on his bed, then flashed me a grin and walked to his bedroom door.

"Shall we?" he said, gesturing to it. I took one more look around his room and walked out, up the stairs.

Xxxxxxx

After saying goodbye to Sophie and his parents, we hopped into the car and began the drive home.

"Did Carole say to be home a specific time?" Blaine asked and I shook my head.

"No, why?" I asked and he put his turn signal on, to go right. I frowned.

"Blaine, my house is that way..." I said but then I realised where we were headed. We drove down the old familiar road and my stomach jumped a little.

"But school finished at 3:30," I said, pointing to the clock that read 3:57.

"It's Wednesday, remember?" he said, and I nodded.

My breath hitched in my throat as the big mini-castle like structure loomed out above us as we turned the last corner. I hadn't been here for months.

Dalton Academy hadn't changed one bit as he put the car in park out the front. We got out and he took my hand when we met at the front of the car, running his other hand through his curls.

"Stop fussing," I whispered as we pushed open the big, heavy wooden doors. He took a deep breath.

People recognised us immediately and we got a few warm smiles from the remaining boys in the hallways. As we rounded a corner I knew exactly where we were headed – to the Senior Commons, where Trent, Wes and David always used to stay until 4:30 studying. I felt a too-familiar wave of sadness wash over me when I thought of Wes and I wondered if he was the reason for Blaine's visit.

We jogged up the two steps at the next corner and Blaine almost sprinted headlong down the corridor when he saw the Senior Commons' room door.

He hit the door and it swung open, startling Trent and making David jump.

"Blaine!" Trent exclaimed as he saw us, and he stood up immediately. "Kurt! What are you two doing here?" David strolled over with a huge grin on his face.

"Kurt and I were in the neighbourhood, thought we'd drop in and say hi," Blaine replied, beaming. Trent held his arms out to me and I accepted the awkward hug, and the same with David. Blaine had a huge grin on his face and at that moment, I felt really guilty that he'd left his school, his choir, his friends, just for me. I missed David and Chris and Trent and Jeff and everyone else too, but McKinley was where I belonged. Blaine, on the other hand, belonged here.

"How is the new school?" Trent asked, gesturing for us to sit down. Blaine took a seat on the old familiar couch and pulled me down next to him.

"McKinley is awesome, and it's so great getting to know some of Kurt's friends. The New Directions are really talented," he said, placing a hand on my knee. David eyed it and smiled.

"And I see your relationship has blossomed," he said and I blushed a little. Blaine chuckled.

"What about you, Kurt? Hows life treating you?" Trent asked, crossing his legs. I sat up a little straighter and rubbed the spot on my arm where the burn was slowly healing. Blaine stared at my face intently.

"E-Everything's great," I stuttered softly, looking at the clock on the mantelpiece. "Will you guys excuse me? I need a moment…" I stood up and rushed hurriedly out of the room. Out the door and down the hallway, I sat on a too-familiar brown loveseat and waited. A few minutes and many tears later, Blaine walked down the corridor towards me.

"Come back soon, Blaine!" Trent called after him. Blaine began to jog towards me, putting a hand up behind him but not turning. I stood up and put my hands on my thighs.

"I'm sorry," he said as he took my hand and led me towards the car. I shook my head.

"My fault," I said, twisting my fingers into his. He sighed.

_A/N: *wipes brow* Ok. Wow, that was a lot longer than all the others… So. Reviews are seriously, SERIOUSLY critical. Sneak peak for next chapter; Finn's funeral, and some capital-H heavy smut. Lover youh! .x_


	10. I'm going to hell

_A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my beautiful TruBloodFlan who loves reading my fics before I post them :) I go to school with her and we have science together, and we laugh and fuss and make my teacher real pissed off, but oh, it's so much fun. So thank you, beautiful, for being there for me. You're amazing 3_

_Chapter 10 proves to be a real struggle for me to write, actually. I've tried to squash a really depressing scene and a really smutty scene into the one in my head and I just don't see how it's gonna go. But maybe when I put it down on paper (or Word document) it might just be something. So... viola! Klisses .x_

I sighed and pushed a stray curl behind Blaine's ear, and straightened the collar on his purple button-down. He smiled solemnly at me and ran his thumb over my cheekbone, drying the tear that fell there. I checked one more time in the mirror, pulled my bow-tie straight, and walked out the door with Blaine's hand in mine. My dad was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, arm-in-arm with Carole, who looked numb. Dad locked the door behind us as we walked out to get in the car. He got in the driver's seat, turned the engine on, and backed out of the drive.

We were all pretty silent, with Blaine's hand rubbing slow circles on my thigh while I tried my absolute hardest to keep the tears in. These next few hours would be hell.

When we arrived at the venue where Finn's funeral would be held, there were a few people pooled out the front. Quinn was there and Santana was rubbing her back, and she looked uncomfortable with a few tears running down her face herself. Brittany had finally caught on and looked really... stupid. And sad. Sam and Mike were standing by the door, staring into space, and there were a few adults standing with them. I recognised Finn's grandmother and grandfather, and my nan was there. Rachel, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Mr Schue were all in a bunch, and Mercedes was sobbing. A few other people were there that I didn't know but when we got out of the car Carole went and greeted them, so I figured they must be family or something.

When Mercedes saw me she came running over, with Tina on her heels and Mr Schue pushing Artie behind them. Mr Schue took me into a hug when he got to me and I hugged him back. Mercedes got to me next, crushing my neck and blubbering something I couldn't understand, and then Tina hugged me and Artie gave me an uncomfortable smile. Puck and Lauren arrived in a blue Sedan, and came over to say hey. The blue car sped off, and there was a horrible smell of burnt rubber in the air.

"Kurt," Rachel said, walking over. I took Blaine's hand. Rachel looked at Blaine, and so did I – he looked sour.

"Kurt, I apologise for the other morning. I was out of hand and... Well, I'm sorry," she said, offering her arms for a hug. "Friends?"

"I'm really not in the mood, Rachel," I said, almost whispering. Blaine squeezed my hand lightly.

"I think we should just go inside," Blaine said, gesturing to the door. Rachel mashed her lips together in a hard line, and turned, flipping her hair. I sighed – I really was not in the mood for another Rachel Berry fit right now.

Xxxxxxx

I couldn't control the hysterical sobs that hit me when we walked out of the hall. Blaine took me aside and sat me down on a little park-bench type chair under a tree, and rubbed my back and hugged me as I let the sobs rack through my body. He dismissed Rachel as she came over to see what was going on and she made the same face as she did before, with her lips together in a hard line and a huge unattractive frown above her eyes.

"You're a real ass, you know that Blaine Anderson?" she suddenly yelled, clenching her hands into fists. My sadness was overcome by anger as I felt Blaine flinch. Despite his efforts to hold me down, I broke out of Blaine's grasp and stood up, stomping over to the now-alarmed Rachel.

"For just fifteen fucking minutes could you please make this day about someone other than you?" I screamed in her face, and she took a step back. Blaine stood up and tried to get me to look at him but I held my hand up. Tears were falling down my face and I was aware that people were watching us but I didn't care.

"Kurt," Rachel said. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, I-I didn't want to upset anyone, I just-"

"No?" I screamed. She flinched. "You didn't want to hurt anyone yet you come over here and _abuse_ my boyfriend because he knows I don't want to talk to anybody right now?" Blaine tried to 'shh' me but I gave him a frantic look. Rachel put her hands up.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry okay, it's just... this is really hard on me and-"

"Hard on _you_? Can you imagine how hard this is on me? On my family? You just don't get it, do you Rachel? Sometimes, just once or twice, you have to let someone else be the centre of attention. It is not your day, it is Finns and I will not just stand by and let you _ruin it._"

I ignored the tears streaming down her face as I yelled. And I would have kept going if Sam hadn't come over and grabbed Rachel's elbows and tugged her away. She looked over her shoulder at me.

"You're right," she said as she walked slowly, resisting against Sam's pull. "I'm sorry. Feel better soon, kay? See you at school." Her voice faltered on the last word and she broke free of Sam's hold and ran to the black car that had stopped on the side of the road a few minutes ago. A dark-skinned man got out of the driver's side and Rachel ran right into his arms, sobbing into his jacket. He rubbed her back and opened the back car door, and I saw there was another man in the passenger seat, with his body turned towards us and his eyes boring right into mine. I sobbed again and fell backwards into Blaine's embrace as the sleek car raced off. Mr Schue sighed and ran over to us. His eyes had red rims around them.

"What was that?" he asked. Blaine held his hand up.

"Please Mr Schue, it was just... you know Rachel, I mean..." Blaine seemed lost for words and I couldn't speak. Mr Schue nodded and clapped our shoulders, and jogged back over to Tina and Mike. They got in a Mr Schue's car and with a wave and a blown kiss from Tina, they drove off.

"I ruined it," I whispered. Blaine shook his head.

"No, no, no," he said, sitting us down on the park bench again. I still couldn't speak so instead I buried my head in Blaine's shoulder and screamed. He just rocked me until my dad came over and placed a hand on my back, and then I was in the car driving home with my head on Blaine's shoulder with Carole's arms wrapped around me in the backseat. Before long we were home and scrambling in the front door, and I felt so useless because I couldn't do anything but _scream_ and be carried in by my boyfriend and my parents.

Blaine set me down on the lounge and I vaguely heard him over the sound of my sobs ask my dad if he could get me some water.

"No!" I screamed, clutching at the bottom of his shirt. "No. Stay with me!"

My dad put his hand on Blaine's arm and told him to stay with me. Carole disappeared into her bedroom.

Blaine sat down on the couch and curled himself protectively around me and mumbled, "I'm gonna be here for you, Kurt. I'm never saying goodbye to you."

Xxxxxxx

Later that night, after I'd cried all the moisture out of my body, my father was in his recliner and I was on the couch with Blaine. It was a really small little lounge but somehow we managed to fit. Dad didn't even care.

"You did great today, Kurt," my dad said. I shifted slightly and tried to focus on the TV. Blaine threaded his fingers through my hair lazily. My dad cleared his throat.

"No, I mean it," he pressed. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Thanks, dad. I don't want to talk about it," I said. He nodded. I stood up, and Blaine's eyes followed my face.

"I'm gonna go up to my room," I said. We had been given the OK to go back up there a few days ago but I preferred the couch with Blaine. But right now, I needed space.

"I'll come with you," Blaine said, standing up and twisting his hand through mine. I nodded once to my dad and made my way for the stairs.

I marched right up there like nothing was wrong, ignoring the charred frayed ends of carpet and the burnt pieces of balcony. Step by step, my chin rose higher. It had been much too long since Blaine and I had some time alone and I missed him. A lot.

"Kurt, what-" he began as I closed the door but I shushed him by pushing my lips to his, just lingering pecks. When he pulled away it was hard not to notice his dilated pupils and I know he wanted what I wanted but I also knew I was going to have to fight to get it.

"No, Kurt," he mumbled but I dragged us over to my bed anyway. This felt strange, since I hadn't been in this room for weeks, but I wasn't worrying about that right now. I just wanted Blaine.

"Kurt, _no,_" he gasped as I pushed him down on the bed, doing my best to grind my thigh into his semi-hard erection. I began trailing kisses down his neck but he grabbed my shoulders and brought my face up to look at him.

"_No._"

I know it was childish but I stuck my bottom lip out a little, and pouted at him. He groaned and sucked that lip into his mouth, his hand cupping the back of my neck and pulling me closer. I moaned lightly into his mouth and he sighed and pulled away. I frowned.

"I didn't want you to stop," I said quietly. He put his hand on my cheek.

"Kurt, I want you. I want you, okay? I do. But I don't want to make any decisions that we'll regret. You're upset right now, and so am I. Your family's been through so much and I don't want to do anything to upset you." He bit his lip. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you."

I stared at him. Right now, all I wanted was something to distract my mind from things I wanted to be distracted from, and he was worried about hurting me? I shook my head and pressed forward to capture his lips with mine again. He leaned backwards onto the pillows and I straddled him, but he rolled us over so his clothed chest was pressing against mine. His tongue darted out over my bottom lip but as I parted them he pulled back and smiled adorably at me.

"Not tonight," he said, and gently rolled off. I whimpered and grasped for his hand, and he closed his fingers around mine but it had no feeling. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. He noticed, and his expression immediately changed. He looked torn.

"Kurt, don't so this to me," he whispered and I rolled over, so I was on top of him. I bent down to place a chaste kiss to the spot where his jaw bone met his neck and he shivered, pressing his fingers into the small of my back. He inched my shirt up my back but stopped, fingering the hem as I ran my tongue across his collarbone. He took a deep breath.

"Don't hold back," I whispered, and his fingers traced my spine lightly as I connected my mouth to his again. Our tongues became a battle for dominance, and we were both winning. I inched my shirt over my head, hardly breaking contact with his mouth, and began to pull his up. He sat up and helped me, and I ran my nails down his perfect chest while he pushed wet kisses down my jugular and across my collarbone.

"I'm going to hell," he mumbled against my chest before he took my nipple into his hot mouth. I gasped and threw my head back, toes curling, as his hand snaked down my stomach to the button of my jeans. He fingered it for a minute, before popping it open. He ran his tongue around my nipple and I had a hard time not moaning.

His teeth grazed the bud gently and I whimpered, tugging lightly at his hair because I knew he liked it. His hand came up and tweaked my other nipple, twisting and flicking in time with his tongue. It felt amazing but I wanted more.

"Please Blaine," I gasped, tugging at his hair again. He released his mouth, looking at me, before kissing a light line down my stomach, over my bellybutton and down my navel. His mouth stopped at the hem of my pants but his hands didn't, inching them down ever so lightly, briefs and all. I didn't miss the smiley grin he had on his face before his hot wet mouth enveloped my hardness and I arched my back up off the bed, clenching the sheets. I would have though seeing Blaine with his cheeks hollowed out sucking me off would be the sexiest sight in the world if I hadn't seen him naked.

"M-More..." I stuttered. He expertly ran his tongue from the base to the underside of the head, to the spot he knew made me see stars, and flicked his tongue gently along it. My eyes rolled back into my head and I roughly pushed my fingers through his curls, squeezing my hands together. This only made him go faster.

"I'm so – _ahn _– close..." I gasped. With a sly grin he ran his hand up my leg, up the inside of my thigh and his fingers found my balls, gently rubbing the skin there with padded guitar-playing fingers.

I thrust my hips up uncontrollably and when I felt my cock hit the back of his throat I came, keening and moaning his name. I felt so guilty because he endured it and swallowed, and although he never told me he didn't like that I still wasn't sure. He sat up, wiping the side of his mouth with the ball of his hand. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said, pulling the messy sheet over the bottom half of my body. He smiled wearily at me.

"Don't be. That was amazing, Kurt. I just hate myself for doing it." He rubbed his eye with his index finger and looked at my window, shifting uncomfortably. I noticed there was a rather un-small bulge in his pants.

"Why? I'm happy now. See?" I said, flashing him my best grin. He looked into my eyes then burst into a fit of giggles, climbing atop me and kissing my lips. I could taste myself on him and somehow, it made my member jump and stiffen slightly under the covers. Blaine gently brought his hips down and ground his hips against mine. He took a deep breath in and detached his mouth from mine, pressing hungry kisses down my jaw again. I shook my head and tried to sit up and he frowned but let me, and I straddled him, letting the sheet slip off so my half-hard dick was exposed again. I ran my fingers through his curls and let my forehead fall against his.

"Blaine, make love to me," I said, brushing my lips against his. His body went rigid for a split second while he contemplated this. After about ten seconds he relaxed and sighed.

"Only if you're 100% sure, Kurt," he said, staring into my eyes. I pushed my body closer to his.

"I'm sure, I love you," I said, grinding up against him. He moaned really softly under his breath and pushed me off gently, standing up to remove his pants. He snatched the bottle of lube and the small foil packet off my bedside table, and I turned over onto my stomach.

"No," he growled. I looked at him, and he placed the objects down on my bed, crawling on and flipping me over so I was on my back. His eyes looked full of lust. He looked... hot.

"I want to see your face," he said, and his voice had an edge to it that made all the blood rush to my groin. I nodded and he grabbed the lube, snapped the lid open and dripped a generous amount onto his fingertips. I bent my knees, giving him full access, and he ran his index finger over my perineum and across my crack a few times. I winced slightly when I felt him gently push his finger into me to the first knuckle, wiggling it a little bit. He waited until I nodded to continue, twisting his finger and whispering 'sorry' every time I gasped or winced. Before long the whole length of his finger was inside me and he began to gently thrust it back and forth. It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain, and before long I was rocking back and forth onto his finger gasping, "More."

So he pushed another finger in, crooking them, searching. When I felt his fingers brush against my prostate I bucked, impaling myself onto his fingers even deeper. Fuck, I didn't even know if that was possible but obviously it was, because his two fingers were stroking that sensitive little spot and _shit, _it felt amazing.

"Bl- Fuck me," I whimpered, and he gently withdrew his fingers. I watched him rip open the packet and I had an idea.

"Are you clean?" I asked, and he looked at me incredulously. I felt my cheeks redden.

"I've only ever had sex with you, Kurt," he said and I bit my lip. I nodded towards the condom and shook my head. His eyes widened, but he dropped it and grabbed the bottle once again, pouring some onto his hand and stroking himself a few times. Then he brought the head of his dick down to my entrance and, with a deep breath from both of us, pushed in.

The pain came again and it was unpleasant but it wasn't something I craved, either. Once I was used to it, though, he pressed in the rest of the way. It was painful, I won't deny it, and it took my breath away for a second, but once I was used to him it was ecstacy. I realised I had my eyes squeezed shut and I opened them, only to find Blaine staring at my face intently.

"Okay?" he asked, and I nodded. Not breaking eye contact with me, he pulled back a little and pushed forward, repeating the action over and over until the pace was steady and we were both moaning. He pulled out almost all the way and grabbed my hips, angling slightly upwards and when he thrust back in he hit that little spot _hard, _so hard I had to grab a pillow and shove my face in it and bite down hard to stop from moaning loudly. He wrapped his hands around my achingly hard cock, finger by finger, and stroked up and down in time with his thrusts. He was beginning to jerk at random, and all the heat was rushing to my stomach, so I wrapped my legs around his backside and met his thrusts. After a few more strokes we came together, him moaning my name and I felt something hot spurt inside me. I cringed as I felt my come hit my stomach, but then I remembered there was such thing as a _shower_ and it didn't matter anymore.

Blaine pulled out, panting hard. He set my hips down on the bed and trailed his finger down the middle of my stomach, catching some of the sticky liquid there and bringing it to his lips with a smile that made his eyes crinkle and his nose screw up. Basically, it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Thanks," I mumbled, sitting up and grabbing a towel from my bedside table and wiping the mess off my front. I grabbed the sheets and pulled them up, my leg sticking out the side of my bed and Blaine crawled up next to me, settling himself into the curve of my back. He nuzzled the back of my neck and I hummed in contentment.

"I'm going to hell," he repeated, and I shivered because his breath was warm and delicious on my back. I shook my head sleepily.

"I love you," I mumbled.

_A/N: Bet you weren't expecting THAT, huh? The smut in this chapter was written for my beautiful TrueBloodFlan because she's a horny motherfucker whom I love with all my heart. So review people, because you know how much it annoys you when people don't review your stories! Paws up!_


	11. Strongest person I know

_A/N: So! Who's Australian and watched 'Born this way' on Wednesday? And who's American and watched 'Prom Queen'? I'm Aussie, but I cheated and watched the episodes online so I'm up to date with the Americans. I loved both of them, and 'Born this way' made me cry. No, literally, when Blaine sang, ohmygod I just melted, and cried like no 14-year-old should ever cry. Woo! I'm only 14 and writing smut. _

_In case you haven't noticed, my story is nothing like the original storyline except for the characters and the fact that Klaine happened. Best moment. Ever._

_I also don't own any of the characters, and I don't plan to copyright or anything. No, it's just me and my dirty mind making the characters do some pretty wacky shit. I love youse all so much, with your cute little reviews that make me happy and smiley for the rest of the day :3 So keep reviewing peepholes, and I'll keep writing. Klisses! .x_

I squinted as the early morning light belted in my window and warmed the bed where we were laying. Blaine was awake, and tracing my spine lightly. My head was resting on his chest, my arm slung lazily over his stomach, and he was laying on his back with one arm around me and one behind his head. It was peaceful, easy, the way it should be all the time.

"Morning," he mumbled. I smiled and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent.

"Hey," I said, angling my head upwards to push a kiss to his jaw. He looked down as I did and pushed his lips to mine once. I smiled and snuggled further into his side. Blaine pushed his nose into my hair and inhaled, still tickling my back. Everything was so perfect until I remembered what happened last night and how we didn't thoroughly clean up. I wrinkled my nose and looked down at my stomach, that had a thin dried substance dried onto it. I looked at Blaine and we both started laughing.

"Shower?" he asked, and I nodded. He pulled me up and led me towards my en suite bathroom, grabbing two towels on the way. When we got into the bathroom he shut the door and locked it.

"No one's gonna come in here, Blaine," I said, turning the hot shower on and letting the spray wash over my body. He shrugged.

"You can never be too sure," he said, joining me. He sighed as the hot water hit his back. I grabbed the shower gel that was sitting in the holder next to my head and put some on my hand, clipping the lid closed and putting the bottle back on the shelf. I rubbed my hands together.

"Turn around," I said and he did, and I massaged my hands up and down his back in small circles. I squeezed his shoulder blades and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're really good at that," he said, putting his head down under the water. I smiled and hummed, deliberately trailing my hands down his sides, over his hips and across his bum. He chuckled and turned around, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're the strongest person I know," he whispered, and I leaned down to put my forehead against his. He looked up at me and I looked down at him, and smiled.

"It's not easy," I replied, and he nodded.

"I know. That's why I admire you so much," he said, standing on his tiptoes to kiss me. It wasn't rough, but sweet. He reached behind him and turned the water off, and broke the kiss off to open the door and step outside. I followed him and he wrapped the green towel around me from behind, placing a kiss to my wet shoulder blade. I smiled and began to dry off, and he did the same.

A few minutes later I was standing in front of my wardrobe deciding what to wear for the day when there was a knock at my door. Blaine looked at me in alarm and I immediately pointed to the bathroom. He ran for the door, grabbing his pile of clothes on the end of my bed, and slammed it as quietly as he could. I snatched the towel up from my bed and wrapped it around my lower half, just as my dad yelled, "Kurt?"

"Yeah dad, come in!" I called back, and my bedroom door opened. My dad was in his mechanic's overalls, and he took a step back when he saw I had nothing but a towel on. I smirked at him.

"Oh," he mumbled. "Sorry."

"No, that's okay," I said, turning back to my wardrobe. I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue shirt. My dad raised his eyebrow at me.

"What, no designer jacket today?" he asked. "With a matching bow-tie?"

I laughed once and I heard Blaine's laughter coming from the bathroom, and my dad smiled.

"Morning, Blaine," he called.

"Hey, Mr Hummel!" Blaine yelled from the bathroom. I smiled.

"I'm off to work," he said and I nodded, throwing the clothes on my bed.

"Cool. Stay safe," I said. He nodded.

"Carole's going to see her mother today so she won't be back until later. And I won't get home until the usual time. Are you boys going to school today?" he asked. I looked at my calendar – Monday 6th. I shrugged. Blaine came out of the bathroom fully dressed in grey skinnys and a loose black t-shirt, and his hair was still damp. I saw his pink Ray-Bans sticking out of his pocket and I smiled.

"I'd like to go, if that's okay," he asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's cool," I said. My dad gave us two thumbs up.

"Good job. I'm proud of you both. Well, I have to get going or I'm gonna be late," he said, grabbing the door handle. We both waved. But just as the door closed he opened it again, and poked his head in.

"And Kurt?" he said. I looked up.

"Give 'em hell."

I nodded and smiled widely. He shut the door and I dropped my towel, walking towards my chest of drawers to get underwear. As I passed Blaine he squeezed my bare ass and I yelped, jumping forward. He laughed, throwing his head back. I chuckled, getting a pair of pink Calvin Klein boxer briefs out of my top drawer and sliding them up my legs. Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"Pink?" he asked. I nodded and stepped into my jeans, buttoning them. I slid the shirt over my head and when my head came out the top Blaine was in front of me, and startled me by putting a random kiss on my lips. I put my arms through the appropriate holes and smiled.

"You sure you wanna go today?" he asked. I nodded confidently.

"I can't hide forever. Besides, I wanna see 'Cedes. I miss her." I sat down at my vanity and opened my moisturising bottle cap, squeezing a little onto my fingers. I saw Blaine roll his eyes in the mirror as I began rubbing it into my cheeks. Looking around my room, Blaine scratched the back of his head and stretched.

"I'm hungry," he said, pointing to his stomach. I giggled, and he grinned.

"Go get food, I'll be up here," I said, and he nodded and walked towards the door.

"Don't miss me too much!" he said, and I heard the thumping of footsteps running down stairs.

"I'll try not to!" I called, smiling to myself.

_A/N: ...Yep, that's it for this chapter. How un-exciting am I today, haha. But it's okay, they're back to school next chapter and I'm trying to think up something real good for that bit. Oh, and there's a little more smut next chapter too, because we all know how awesome smut is._

_My tumblr URL is darkcurls-and-hazeleyes for anyone who wants to follow me. Also, review and give me a prompt and I'll write a short drabble for you personally, and I'll put your name in the A/N at the beginning :3 Reviews make me happyyyy!_


	12. Face like thunder

_A/N: Alright, major warnings for this chapter guys. I don't usually write stuff like this but I though this story could use a little more drama. Lol, not really, but I just wanted to write this. How awesome am I. So, if you're offended by rape (even though it's not quite rape) DO NOT READ. But please do read it if you can, because I think it's really awesome._

Cheers erupted as Blaine pushed open the choir room door and for the first time in weeks I smiled genuinely, and everyone smiled back. We took out seats up the back, next to Mercedes and Sam. Quinn and Rachel were nowhere to be seen but I pushed that thought to the back of my head and focused on the lesson.

Mr Schue grinned when he walked in and saw us, and Blaine grinned back. I smiled a smiley smile and waved. He clapped his hands together and began talking. I couldn't focus very well, though, and my eyes kept trailing to the drum set at the side of the room.

Halfway through that period, when Sam was going to sing a song about something or another, the door opened and Quinn walked in. She had tears running down her face and her eyes were red and puffy. She handed a note to Mr Schue and he nodded, gesturing her to a chair. She shook her head though, and went to stand in front of the piano.

"I was a horrible girlfriend to Finn," she stated shakily. Blaine's brow furrowed. Quinn took another deep breath and continued.

"I took advantage of him... I paid more attention to myself than him and I realise now I brought him down..." She looked at me. I frowned and tilted my head. Blaine looked at me.

"I want to sing," she said, looking at Brad and mouthing something I couldn't understand. But when the first few bars of 'Hurt' by 'Christina Aguilera' rang out through the room I understood. She started shakily but her voice grew stronger as the song progressed, but she faltered a little at the chorus.

"_I'm s-sorry for, blaming y-you, for everything I just c-couldn't d-do,"_ she stuttered, and Santana walked over to rub her back and sing the next few words with her. When Quinn couldn't sing because she was crying again Santana took over.

And the other day, at Finn's funeral, when Quinn couldn't finish her speech because she was crying (again), Santana got up and finished it for her. These two usually hated each other, so why were they being so nice all of a sudden? I looked at Blaine and he knew what I was thinking but he just shrugged. I took a deep breath and watched the rest of the song, without shedding so much as a tear.

Everyone quietly clapped when she was done and Santana led her to a chair, whispering random consoling words into her ear. Yep, that was weird.

A few minutes later the bell rang and I picked my bag up and took Blaine's hand and made my way to English. Tina smiled at me as I walked out the door and I smiled back.

As we made our way to English Blaine tried to make conversation.

"Kurt, why didn't you cry?" he asked as we scurried through the crowded halls. I frowned and smirked at the same time.

"You wanted me to cry?" I asked, and he immediately shook his head.

"Not what I was implying at all," he said as we rounded the last corner and walked through the door of our English classroom. We took our usual seats and the teacher smiled at us when we sat down and I beamed. Blaine stared at me like I was crazy.

"Well? What were you implying?" I asked, thoroughly enjoying this game. See, I decided this morning that feeling sorry for myself would only make the people around me feel worse so I made a promise to myself; I wouldn't cry once, I'd be happy, and so far it was proving to work. Blaine put his hand on my thigh, scarily close to my groin, and I looked at it first and then his face.

"I was implying that you seem happy. Too happy."

I looked at him indignantly. "Am I not allowed to be happy? Did you like whiny, sooky Kurt more?"

He smirked. "No. I was just wondering." I flashed him a smile and took out my work book and so did Blaine, but his hand never left my thigh.

Xxxxxxx

"I don't want to leave you," he mumbled against my lips. I fisted his hair and snaked my tongue into his mouth again. He reacted by grabbing my hips and grinding against them, and I moved my mouth away from his with a smirk.

"Blaine," I warned. "Not here. Later."

He shivered and I chuckled, pushing my mouth to his again.

"I don't want to leave," he said again. I sighed.

"I have Spanish," I said and made a face. Blaine laughed and released my hips, but not my lips. I was the one who had to pull away and take his hand in mine, and lead him back to class and reality.

"I have science. See you after?" he said as we crossed the threshold of the door, and I nodded, kissing him once before we parted. I saw out of the corner of my eye a hulking figure at the end of the corridor as I turned but I ignored him and began to walk a little faster. But I threw a quick glance over my shoulder and saw he was following me, and I began to jog. Another look and he was even closer, so I broke into a run, almost tripping over a Cheerio. I turned three more corners before I realised, this wasn't the way to my Spanish classroom, but I couldn't turn around because Karofsky was hot on my tracks. So I began to sprint, rounding another corner that was apparently a dead end because I ran face-first into a wall. I teetered and fell over backwards, and when I sat up, Karofsky was standing over me, smirking, his arms crossed and his feet flat on the ground.

"Hey lady," he said. "Have a nice trip?"

I tried to stand up, but he pushed his foot against my shoulder and pushed me back down, and I hit my head on the wall. He laughed cruelly, and squatted down next to me.

"You don't need to go to Spanish," he breathed in my ear. "You can stay here with me. I'm more... fun." He exaggerated that pause by licking a trail up the side of my face, and I whimpered.

"Get off me," I said, but I wasn't able to raise my voice above a whisper. He chuckled darkly and brought his hand down to the crotch of my jeans.

"I'm not on you yet," he stated, rubbing me harshly through my jeans. I winced, because he was strong, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Look at me," he growled, and I turned my head away. He grabbed my chin with two fingers and pulled my face up roughly, while pushing down on his other hand. I gasped when he smashed his face against mine, biting roughly at my lips. His tasted like cigarette smoke and I retched. He pulled away and frowned.

"There a problem, Hummel?" he asked and I nodded feebly.

"Get your hands off me, David," I gasped, and his face morphed into an evil grin. He brought our mouths together again, and bit my lip hard, so hard that I felt blood trickling down my chin. I cried out in pain against his mouth, and he squeezed me through my jeans. He was not gentle.

I felt something metal clicking against my teeth as he shoved his tongue as far into my mouth as possible. I was having trouble breathing now, because he'd pushed me back into the wall and had his elbow in my stomach as he groped me. The tears brimmed and overflowed, and he pulled back as he felt them on his own cheeks.

"Are you a pussy, Hummel?" he asked menacingly as he began to work the button on my skinny jeans. I was terrified; I didn't know what was about to happen but I was sure it wasn't going to be good. I tried to cry out but my throat was too dry. He hissed and slapped my cheek, and I immediately brought my hand up and winced when my cold fingers connected with red raw skin. He stopped his ministrations on my pants and ripped my shoe off, and my sock, and shoved the black material in my mouth and down my throat. I gagged and coughed, and I felt the bile rise in my throat, but he just smiled in satisfaction and went back to working my pants down. After he'd gotten them off I tried to curl my legs up to my chest but to no avail, as he forcefully pushed them back down and I screamed into the sock as I felt my knee crack. It wasn't broken but something was wrong.

"That pussy Blaine doesn't deserve you," he growled as he ripped my briefs from my body. I felt so dirty as he stared, and his eyes kind of sparkled, because this sight was for Blaine and no one else. He licked his lips and I saw a glint if silver against the light – holy fuck, Dave Karofsky got his tongue pierced. He must've noticed my shocked expression because he smiled.

"Just for you, baby," he said before lowering his head to my cock. I whimpered but not in pleasure as he pushed the ball of his new accessory to the slit at the end of the head, and the whimper turned into a scream as he pushed so hard it began to slip in. And it fucking _hurt._

"Stop! Stop!" I tried to scream but it came out muffled. He drew his head back and I screamed again as the ball was ripped out of me, and the smallest drop of blood gathered at the tip.

"You wanna fight with me, Hummel?" he asked, inching his face closer to mine and I shook my head furiously. He yanked the sock from my mouth and brought our lips together again, more forcefully than last time which was funny because I didn't think that was possible. I shook my head and tried to push his shoulders back and wondered why I didn't try that before and then I remembered, he was fifty pounds heavier than me so it was useless. He grabbed both my hands and roughly shoved them against the wall above my head, and without breaking contact with my lips he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small-ish length of blue rope. I could see he'd prepared for this moment as he tied the rope around my hands, twice, and pulled the knot hard. I winced as the cord cut into my wrists and made a burn there.

"Suck me off, bitch," he commanded as he shoved his jeans and boxers down and rubbed the tip of his hard member against my lips like lip gloss. He was small and red and ugly, and I was scared this image would be burned into my retina so I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to picture how Blaine looked when he was going down on me, how Blaine looked when I was going down on him and when he was about to fall off the edge. But I was abruptly pulled out of my reverie as I felt a hard pressure against my lips.

"I said suck me, slut!" he yelled and I turned my head away, yelling, "No! Help!" as loud as I could. Karofsky grabbed my hair and ripped, hard, and when I opened my mouth to scream he shoved his cock hard into my mouth and I gagged when he hit the back of my throat. I sputtered and coughed and I vaguely heard the sound of running footsteps. So did Dave, obviously, because he quickly pulled out of my mouth and released my hair so he could hurriedly pull his jeans up and button them before Emma and Mr Schue ran around the corner. Emma gasped loudly, and Mr Schue stared at me, then Dave, then me again. There were more footsteps and Blaine emerged, followed closely by Puck and a few seconds later, a panting Lauren. I curled my knees up and hung my head in shame, and out of habit I bit my lip but regretted it as fresh blood gushed out of the wound made earlier by Karofsky. I began to sob as Blaine rushed to my side, attacking the knot that bound my hands with his fingers and teeth, as everyone else, including Karofsky, stared. Lauren had her hand up to her mouth, gaping, and Puck was fuming. Mr Schue was the first to talk as Blaine stood me up and pulled my jeans up over my knees, and I leaned on his shoulders for support as he zipped and buttoned them up.

"Oh my god, Kurt, what happened?" he asked, but his gaze was locked on Karofsky's face. The boy looked guilty but evilly satisfied. I turned and buried my head in Blaine's shoulder and cried, more than I ever had before, until Blaine set my shaking body down in the corner and turned to Karofsky with a face like the blackest thunder.

"You sick, twisted, evil FUCKHOLE," he spat and Karofsky actually flinched, and Mr Schue lunged at Blaine just as Blaine lunged at Karofsky. Emma stepped back and Lauren stepped forward, clutching Puck's hand. But Puck let go of her hand and threw himself at Karofsky, kicking and punching him as he fell to the ground. Mr Schue did his best to peel Blaine off Karofsky's back but failed, and I winced as the jock's face hit the ground with a smack. Blaine grabbed as much of Dave's short hair as possible and repeatedly bashed his face into the ground, screaming incoherently each time his skin came in contact with the linoleum. Mr Schue was screaming now, so was Puck, who was kicking the side of Karofsky's stomach each time his cheek hit the floor. I looked up to see almost the entire glee club watching now, and Jacob Israel had his stupid video camera and was taping the whole thing.

Karofsky had stopped struggling now and was just lying there, and when Blaine brought his head back up I saw that the boy's eyes were closed and his face was black and blue.

"Stop, Blaine, stop!" I screamed, horrified, jumping up from my place in the corner and trying my hardest to pull him away. He slowed down and looked sincerely into my eyes and I saw there were tears – of rage? Fury? – running down his face. He stopped, let go of the boy's hair and stood up. Puck stopped kicking and stared down at the still boy on the floor, and a few whispers and gasps passed through the crowd of people that was steadily growing.

"Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman, to my office now," a voice came from behind the mob, heavy with an Indian accent. I grabbed Blaine's hand and held tightly, refusing to let go as he weaved his way through the crowd behind Puck. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Dave twitch, and try to pick himself up on shaky arms. Mr Schue didn't even try to help him up, he just stood there, arms folded, staring down. I met Quinn's worried and puffy eyes as we walked down the hallway and Mercedes pushed to the back of the crowd of people, looking shocked and horrified.

Xxxxxxx

"Both of you boys are not allowed at school for the next three weeks," Figgins declared, and Blaine nodded. He was still panting, hard, and Puck had his head in his hands.

"Blaine, you may take Kurt to the nurse. Noah, I have called your mother, she is waiting for you outside," the principal said, scrawling something down on a bit of paper. Puck nodded and stood up, snatching his bag off the floor and storming out. Blaine looked at Figgins.

"I have my car, I can drive me and Kurt home," he said, and Figgins nodded. We began to walk out, me still sniffling, when Figgins called us back in.

"I understand you were just defending Kurt, Blaine, and I accept that. David Karofsky will not be coming back to William McKinley High School and I don't think you boys should, either. At least for a term or two," the man said, and I stared, but Blaine nodded and pulled me gently out the door and down the corridor towards the nurses office. But as soon as we were out of view of Figgins he pulled me into a gentle hug and I found myself sobbing into his jacket.

"I almost killed him," he whispered into my hair. "Fuck, Kurt, what did he do to you?"

I shakily explained the story, and somehow I found myself sitting on the ground with my head in Blaine's lap who was leaning against the lockers running his hands lazily through my hair. Only a few people came past, each with questioning looks on their faces, but no one dared to ask questions because the look on Blaine's face was utterly terrifying.

It wasn't until Mercedes came past that I stood up a half an hour later, and let myself be held by her. The tears had slowed but I was still shaking, and over her shoulder I saw Tina and Artie standing, and sitting, confused. Blaine came over, and placed his hand on the small of my back, and Mercedes reached out a hand to place it on his shoulder. Mr Schue came around the corner and jogged over to us.

"Kurt, you should be in the nurses office. Mercedes, Tina, Artie, we have glee club, let's go," he said, clapping a hand onto my shoulder. Mercedes kissed my forehead and Tina wheeled Artie past, and they both waved. I folded my arms and let Blaine hug me, as he gently explained to Mr Schue what had happened.

"Oh my god," Mr Schue said, hanging his head. "When will you guys catch a break?"

Blaine shrugged, and began to tow me away towards the nurses office, but I turned back around.

"Mr Schue?" I said and he spun. I took a deep breath. "We won't be coming back for a while. So, goodbye."

He nodded, and waved with a sincere smile on his face. We both waved goodbye and turned our backs to one another.

_A/N: Oh wow, what a shitty way to end one of the best chapter's I've written. I hope you guys liked it too! I don't even know where that came from, I just really wanted to see Karofsky get hurt and even though it would be awesome for Blaine to go all ninja-Warbler on him in the middle of the hallway without provocation, there needed to be a reason. And, what better reason than Kurt getting semi-raped by him? Jolly good._

_You guys are getting awful slack with the reviews. Like Santana needs something warm beneath her or she can't digest her food, I need reviews in my inbox or I can't write any more stories. It's a two way street, people. So review, tell me if you love it, hate it, any ideas? Klisses .x_


	13. Getting tired

_A/N: Ohmygod. It's been ages since I've written this! I'm so appalling. I apologize profusely._

"I should never have let you go back there," my dad seethed when we rang him from the school parking lot. The phone was on speaker and Blaine looked unsurely at me.

"I'm okay," I said shakily. Blaine raised an eyebrow at me.

"Kurt," he said softly. "You were just r-raped." There was a growl from the other end. "You are, by no means, okay."

I nodded. "I am," I said, not totally trusting my voice. Blaine rubbed his hand on my back.

On the other end of the line, a front door closed and there were the sound of keys rattling.

"Carole," my dad's gruff voice said. I heard the rustling of plastic bags.

"Yeah?" a faint voice said. I huffed and rolled my eyes, and rubbed my wrist where the rope was tied too tightly.

"Kurt, just come home," my dad said. "Let Blaine drive. I'll speak to you when you get home."

"What happened, Burt?" I head Carole's now-worried voice on the other end.

"Bye, dad," I said, rolling my eyes. Blaine took the phone from me and pushed 'end'. Then he looked me right in the eye.

"Don't try to act tough," he said softly, opening the door for me. I stared at his hand on the door handle.

"I'm not," I said, but my voice cracked on the last word. I didn't want him to see the tears running down my face so I got quickly into the car and pulled the door closed. Blaine stood outside my window for a moment, then made his way around to his side of the car.

When he got in he looked straight ahead, with his hands on the steering wheel but the engine wasn't on. I waited. After a few agonisingly silent seconds he turned his body to face me. I timidly looked at his face – the look it wore screamed _pain_.

"You are," he said, as he brought his hand up to cup my cheek in his hand. "You have to stop. It's not healthy, bottling it all up. Let it out, baby."

I took a deep breath and willed myself not to cry. I thought I was going okay until I realised how wet my cheeks were and the sounds coming out of my mouth were hard, broken sobs. Blaine leaned over more and wrapped his arms around me, and I gave up and sobbed hopelessly into his shoulder, all while he stroked my hair. I felt so guilty for ruining the Alexander McQueen sweater I'd gotten him a few weeks earlier but I couldn't help it.

"I won't take you home," Blaine whispered when I'd calmed down and was wailing aimlessly into his shoulder. "We'll go to the park. We'll go anywhere. Anywhere but your house."

"_Somewhere only we know..._" I tried to sing but it was horribly out of tune. Blaine smiled sadly and nodded.

"Come on," he said, releasing his hold on me, but his hand caught mine and held firmly. He started the car with the other hand and backed out of the lot.

Xxxxxxx

A few minutes later we were at the park that was just a couple blocks from my house. We were seated on a pretty park bench under a huge apple tree. It was beautiful and cliché and I felt better already because Blaine's arm was around my shoulders and my head was in the crook of his neck and it was just an amazing feeling.

"I tried to fight back," I said after a few minutes of silence. We were watching a little girl and her dog play Frisbee by the pond. I felt Blaine's hand tighten a little around my arm.

"But he was too strong. I know, Kurt, it's okay. This wasn't your fault," he said, and I nodded.

The little girl's mother called her over, and the little brown puppy followed her. A little boy and a man threw some bread in the pond and the ducks came bobbing over. An elderly couple strolled hand-in-hand along the pathway and a teenage boy, no older than 14, picked a flower and gave it to the pretty girl beside him, who took it and blushed and looked down. I smiled.

"My dad will wonder where I am," I said. Blaine sighed and rested his head against mine.

"Yeah," he said, but made no move to get up. Just then, a group of dirty-looking teenage boys rode past on skateboards, sneering in our direction.

"Faggots," one of them yelled. Blaine took a sharp intake of breath and lifted his head.

"Go be gay somewhere else, queers!" another of the boys yelled out, and the rest of the pack laughed. Blaine ripped his arm from my body and stood up. I started, and reached out to grab his hand, but he jerked it away and began to run after the boys.

"Fuck," I swore.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled, catching up to them and standing in their way of the path. "I'm sorry, but... what did you call him?"

"I called you queer," the boy with red hair and freckles said, slowly, like talking to a baby. Blaine frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said, stepping closer to the boy who folded his arms and stepped off his board. He was noticeably smaller than Blaine now, and he knew it, too.

"For what? Being a f-fag?" the kid said, less confident now. Blaine grabbed the kid by the shoulders and shoved him backwards, hard, and he teetered and fell onto the grass. His friends looked at him, then at Blaine, then back at him, and then they turned around and began to skate away. Blaine followed them, running hard, and when he caught up to the last one he pushed him violently off his skateboard onto the gravel. I winced.

"You kids need to learn some respect," he spat, picking up the board and hurling it into the nearest tree. The tree shook and the board clattered to the ground. The remaining boys – there were three – looked terrified.

"I'm sorry if my sexuality bothers you," he said, reaching his arm out and knocking another boy off his skateboard as he tried to slip past. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

"I'm sick and tired of you people thinking you can walk all over us because we're _gay_," he shouted, and by now everyone was looking at him. I stood up and ran over, and clutched his hand.

"Blaine, come on. Let's go," I pleaded. He looked up at me with nothing but rage in his eyes.

"You think it's funny that we get picked on every day for who we are?" he said, turning his gaze from mine to the whimpering boy on the ground at his feet. The other kid was long gone, and the readhead was picking himself up off the ground.

"Does it amuse you that, wherever we go, we get sneered at and called one name or another just because we're different?" His voice was border lining hysteria now and I pulled at his hand a little harder.

"Blaine," I pleaded. I'd never seen him like this.

"Enough is ENOUGH!" he screamed and I flinched. The old couple stared, horrified, at us. I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand? We are no different to any of you! We have feelings, we can love as well! It doesn't matter who we love, as long as we love them, right?" he yelled, oblivious of my desperate tries to calm him down.

"Blaine, Blaine, we have to leave," I said, spotting a park ranger running towards us. Blaine looked at me.

"I'm so over it," he said, cracking, and I just caught him as he fell. I felt something hard hit my back and when I turned, the readhead and the other boy were throwing stones in our direction. I dodged one that was aimed for my head, but it hit Blaine's cheek and he cried out a little as the sharp end pierced his skin.

"Stop!" I screamed, and began to run, half-dragging Blaine along with me. He began to run too, though, and when we got in the car – me in the drivers' seat, him in the passengers – I turned the engine on and drove out of there as fast as I could.

When we were around the corner I pulled over and slapped the steering wheel, throwing my head back onto the seat with a cry. Blaine's ragged breaths broke the silence.

"I'm so fucking over it," he said finally. I looked at him.

"Let's go home," I said, and he nodded once.

_A/N: The awkward moment when Blaine goes totally psycho and OOC. I don't know what brought that on and I'm sorry if you guys didn't like it... but yeah, there you go :) More smut next chapter, okay? And lots of crying. And a little more yelling. But no more homophobic attacks. They're just mean._

_Sorry this chapter was so short, by the way, and again, I'm sorry it took me so freaking long to update! I feel awful. I'll try to be a little less lazy, kay? _


	14. Down the drain

_A/N: It's 12:05 in the morning so I apologize for any mistakes as I am my own beta and I tend to not pick up on my own mistakes. _

It was borderlining dark by the time I pulled in the Hudmel driveway, and I sighed as I heard the front door immediately open. Throwing a quick glance at Blaine, who shrugged, we bothe opened our doors and took a deep breath.

"Where have you been?" My dad's voice cut the still air like a razor. He didn't sound angry, just worried, and tired. His voice had a croak to it.

"Sorry dad, we needed some air," I said. Blaine clutched my hand in his own, as we made our way to the porch.

"Right. Just... get inside," he said, in the nicest way possible. I nodded once and walked up the steps, Blaine following me. My dad let us pass and the door clicked closed behind us.

I breathed in the scent of my home – something sweet was cooking the kitchen, the heater was going full-blaze, the television was showing tonight's news and Finn's video games were barely audible from the arch where they were standing. Carole's concerned face appeared at the kitchen entry and she made her way towards us, hands extended, and she put them on either side of my face. Blaine stood by anxiously, never letting go of my hand.

"Kurt, baby," Carole said, and I smiled sadly.

"I'm okay," I said, nodding slightly. She ran her thumb over my cheekbone and then her gaze flickered to Blaine's face, and I just knew she was seeing the cut high on his cheekbone. She frowned.

"Blaine?" she asked. "Cut yourself shaving?"

"Carole," I said, tugging gently on Blaine's hand. "I just want to go shower. Can we just have tonight to settle in, and then we'll explain tomorrow?"

Carole mashed her lips into a hard line, and removed her hands from my face before stepping back and nodding. I mouthed 'thank you' to her so my dad, who was standing behind us at the door, wouldn't see, then, pulling lightly on Blaine's hand, I walked up the stairs to my room.

I let go of Blaine's hand and walked to my bed, sighing and throwing myself down onto it. I heard Blaine close the door behind me and I buried my face in his pillow, breathing in his spicy scent. Then there was a pair of familiar strong arms around me and Blaine's chin was resting in the crook of my neck. I curled myself up into a ball.

"You okay?" he asked, rubbing my back gently. I nodded but I felt the hot tears fall vertically down my face and onto Blaine's pillowcase, making the light blue fabric turn dark and damp.

"I feel so g-gross," I said through tears, and Blaine nodded and kept rubbing my back.

"I know, baby, I know," he said soothingly, and I sobbed quietly into the pillow.

After a few minutes of him pressing soothing kisses to my neck and rubbing circles on my back, he sat up. I did, too, and wiped my eye on the sleeve of my jacket.

"Shower?" he asked, and I nodded. We stood up and he fetched out pyjamas out of the drawer under my window.

"I'm gonna burn these," I said, peeling my clothes off. Blaine mock-gasped.

"Not your best Marc Jacobs jacket!" he said, and I smiled through my tears.

"Not anymore," I said, throwing it in the direction of the door. Blaine smiled sadly and stripped down, and I did the same. Then we made our way to the bathroom.

"Make it scalding," I mumbled, and he shot me a sad look. He started the stream and let me in first, and although the water was close to boiling point, I gritted my teeth and was the remnants of _him_ away. But the water eventually started to sting my newly-healed fire scars and I had to turn it down.

Then Blaine's arms wrapped around my waist and I felt his lips on the back of my neck. I sighed, and tipped my head back.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said brokenly. I inhaled shakily.

"When is it gonna stop?" I tried to keep my voice even but it cracked. Blaine sighed and tightened his arms around my torso.

"We don't have to go back there for a long time," he said. "I won't go back until you do."

I felt a pang of guilt and I turned to face him, putting my hands around his neck. "I don't want you to miss out on things because of me," I said. Blaine shook his head and put his lips against mine for a second. Then he pulled back.

"I'm not missing anything if I'm with you," he said. "Besides, you're gonna need me. And I'll be here, I promise."

Xxxxxxx

That was the first night I had a nightmare.

I sat up rigid, my eyes shot open, my breathing was accelerated and I was sweating bullets – my hands clutched at my chest, trying to find purchase. _His_ face was behind my eyelids, every time I blinked, but when I didn't close my eyes, _his_ face was there anyway.

I tried to fight back a strangled sob to prevent waking Blaine but I couldn't. I sobbed once, loud and broken, into my dark room.

"Kurt?"

"B-Blaine."

He sat up and immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, lips close to my ear, whispering sweet comforts into it, and it took everything I had not to bury my neck in his shoulder and scream.

"Did you have...?"

"He's h-haunting me."

"Oh."

As usual, he let me calm down before he tried to talk. It took me a few minutes before I stopped sobbing but I eventually did and when my body had stopped shaking, Blaine captured my lips with his.

"He can't get you," he whispered into my mouth, and I nodded, tangling my hands into the curls at the back of his neck. He pulled us so we were laying down.

"I'll never let him get you," he said. "Never again."

I nodded again, and snuggled into his chest.

_A/N: I'm hovering with this at the moment, trying to think of where to go with it. I think there's been enough pain in this story, so no more of that, haha. But your reviews keep my spirits up, and I need that right about now, so review :)_


End file.
